Haiiroshitsuji : the Grey Butler
by Cielsweet and Sebastimes
Summary: Saison 3 à ma façon. Ciel a une cousine, Séraphine. Comme lui, elle va vivre le même enfer. Mais y survivra-t-elle? Warning: fic élaborée, complexe et parfois extrêmement sombre. Si vous n'êtes pas amateur de sensations fortes, vous risquez d'en baver xD.
1. Chapter 1 : after transformation

**Disclamer :** aucun élément de l'univers tobosien ne m'appartient, sauf une petite partie de l'histoire et quelques personnages. Alors s'il vous plaît, pas de procès ni de plagiat, on ne sait jamais !

**Attention rating M :** je tiens à vous préciser que vous lisez cette fic à vos risques et périls car elle contient des relations sexuelles consenties ou pas, et explicites pour certaines, voire très ! Par conséquent, je décline toute responsabilité quant aux possibles traumatismes mentaux (ah quelle perverse !) ou physiques (style saignements de nez excessifs *Q*) que vous allez subir. Celles qui ne veulent pas se bousculer l'esprit, ne lisez pas !

**Remarques de l'auteur :** Depuis que j'ai vu la deuxième saison de Black Butler, l'idée d'une suite n'a cessé d'occuper mon esprit. Mais pas seulement avec les personnages habituels. Pour mon histoire, il va en falloir plus. Désolée pour celles qui ne tiennent qu'à lire des fics avec le couple Ciel/Sébastian, ma fiction va plus loin, ou pas, c'est selon votre avis. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai pas mis de pairings précis, pour mieux vous laisser baigner dans le doute *sourire sadique de l'auteur* X]. Pour les lectrices qui me suivront toujours au fil des chapitres, je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer de délais quant à la publication de la suite puisque j'écris avant tout pour mon plaisir, chose que vous aurez remarqué. Mais même si cette activité reste secondaire à mes yeux, je tiendrais parole et ne laisserai pas mon histoire sans fin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Prologue :**

Londres, XIXème siècle.

Abney Park cimetery.

Des tombes. Des milliers de tombes. Alignées en rangées, de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Certaines étaient tombées en ruine, d'autres restaient imposantes et lourdes, comme le silence glacial qui pesait continuellement dans cette atmosphère lugubre, attendant patiemment d'être brisé par quelques sanglots de veufs, de femmes sans mari ou d'enfants seuls et désemparés qui protestaient inutilement contre cette fatalité humaine une dernière fois, avant de laisser les morts reposer enfin en paix.

Pourtant, en ce jour pas comme les autres, la seule voix qui titillait l'ambiance mortelle était douce et calme, quoique un peu faible. Seule l'ouïe d'un démon aurait pu discerner une pointe de regret, peut-être même d'amertume et de tension, dans les paroles qui résonnèrent contre le marbre réchauffé par les rayons du soleil couchant.

-Bonsoir… Père.

Auriez-vous souhaité me revoir plutôt ? Vous arrive-t-il de penser à moi ?... Peut-être pas. Car après tout, suis-je vraiment digne d'hériter votre sang ? Mais c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne connaîtrai jamais la lumière du paradis où vous reposez, constata le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté devant une pierre tombale depuis un moment.

Puis il se pencha pour déposer une gerbe de roses blanches et bleues cendrées, de la même couleur que ses cheveux courts et son costume. Avant de remettre son chapeau haut-de-forme et de rejoindre le cocher qui l'attendait à l'entrée du labyrinthe, il reprit avec une voix cette fois-ci vide d'émotion :

-De toute façon, vous ne me manquez pas, père.

* * *

><p>Bien, on va pouvoir commencer l'histoire !<p>

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Ah

…

Ahhh…

tchoum !

-N'est-ce pas imprudent, jeune maître ?, s'amusa la personne qui conduisait l'attelage. Dois-je vous rappeler la différence entre le climat hivernal de l'Europe et celui du pays d'où vous revenez ? Est-ce trop vous demander de porter un manteau de-

-Est-ce trop demandé de te taire ? Tu es là pour servir ma personne, pas tes réflexions ! D'ailleurs, sans nous éloigner du thème, tu n'as pas encore remarqué que je n'ai plus l'âge d'être appelé jeune maître ?, interrogea ironiquement le passager.

-Yare, yare, préférez-vous que je vous nomme par votre vrai nom, maître-

-Je ne te permets pas une telle familiarité ! Inutile de le mentionner, « maître » est un mot qui me suffit amplement.

-_Entendu_, maître, bien que je rectifierais volontiers votre tir en précisant que votre réel problème est votre identité, pas ma prétendue impolitesse, répondit sournoisement le domestique.

-Pourquoi me rappeler ce que je sais déjà ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, mais pas une vieille peau de ton âge non plus, souffla son interlocuteur d'ennui.

-Certes. Passons à un sujet plus intéressant alors, comme l'enterrement de Sir Ciel Phantomhive auquel vous avez décidé de participer. Malgré la mine boudeuse que je vois monter en vous, il est primordial pour toute aristocrate qui se respecte de porter un corset, et vue la difficulté avec laquelle vous êtes rentré dedans la dernière fois, je vous suggère de prendre un repas plus lég-

-J'ai une tête à me goinfrer de… de pâtisseries, moi ?, répliqua le jeune homme avec brusquerie.

-Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas ce _feu_ petit glouton-

-Il est vrai aussi que tu n'es pas _ce certain Michaelis_, pauvre novice ! Voilà pourquoi je préfère éviter les plats sucrés que tu maîtrises aussi mal, critiqua le passager d'un air sardonique, clouant le bec à son domestique. Puis, il ajouta :

-Et pour votre gouverne _ma chère amie_, sachez vous aussi vous « déguiser » de manière adéquate et corset inclus pour demain, comme ça vous aurez l'occasion de partager mon plaisir, bien que vous voir travestie en homme le reste du temps de me dérange guère.

Et pour cause, songea le conducteur aux cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus nuit rieurs et sa fine bouche beige formant un arc de cercle sensuellement démoniaque.

Le lendemain

-Mais je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mooooort ! Sniff… C'est impossible, il avait l'air si vivant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !, scanda une fillette dont les belles boucles dorées s'agitaient autant que ses sentiments. Lady et Sir de Middleford avaient beau réconforter leur fille, montrer que ses illusions étaient irréalistes et vaines, et l'avaient même réprimandée, bien qu'ils étaient aussi tristes à l'idée de perdre un neveu et surtout le seul gendre qui pouvait faire preuve d'une telle maturité et d'une si grande aptitude à mener son entreprise à son âge, mais Elizabeth était murée dans son désespoir.

Au départ, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la disparition de son fiancé, elle boudait ses cachoteries, puis espérait bien vite le revoir pour lui pardonner de l'avoir fuie, un peu comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés pendant les premières années de leur vie. Quand j'avais le malheur d'irriter Ciel, dès qu'il s'était calmé, il revenait si vite me voir en sautillant partout et son magnifique sourire reparaissait avec sa bonne humeur ! Mais où es-tu parti cette fois-ci ? Quand vas-tu revenir ? M'as-tu abandonnée pour toujours comme l'a fait ton vilain sourire ?, s'enquit la jeune fille.

Puis, lorsqu'on lui avait montré ce fameux colis noir fermé par un ruban rayé, elle était restée deux jours sans vraiment réagir, comme si son cerveau s'était figé pour fuir la nouvelle qui remuait tout le Londres mondain désormais. Ensuite, la capacité même de ressentir des émotions semblait l'avoir quittée. Ses parents devenaient de plus en plus anxieux mais préféraient au départ cette réaction que n'importe quelle autre qui puisse être pire. Pourtant, les mois passaient et la demoiselle s'était petit à petit renfermée sur elle-même. Toutes ses anciennes habitudes faisaient place à ce qu'elle détestait le plus auparavant. Elle étudiait beaucoup plus, comme si l'accumulation de ses connaissances lui permettait d'expliquer le départ de son amoureux, abandonnait le vélo, les poupées et lisait des ouvrages qui correspondaient de moins en moins à son âge. Ce qui achevait d'inquiéter le couple Middleford était qu'elle passait le reste de son temps à jouer uniquement du piano et ses morceaux maladroits étaient tellement tristes puis désagréables que c'en était effrayant. Un jour d'automne, ils surprirent même leur fille dans leur bibliothèque en train de dévorer des livres dont le seul lien commun était la mort. Ils décidèrent alors que le mieux était d'enterrer leur gendre et la douleur qui hantait et transformait leur enfant, pensant qu'elle retrouverait goût à la vie comme après chaque décès d'un parent proche.

Les premiers jours, ils obtinrent l'effet escompté. Le mot obsèques que nul n'osait prononcer jusqu'alors n'était plus tabou, mais semblait avoir débloqué la situation, et la fillette reprenait un peu plus de desserts aux repas. Pourtant, alors que les délais approchaient inévitablement, Elizabeth commençait à devenir irritable, voire farouche et son comportement n'était plus stable. Pire encore, ses parents constatèrent avec impuissance qu'elle reprenait petit à petit toutes les nouvelles habitudes qu'on ne réussissait pas lui à interdire. Sans compter le jour où…

Espérons que ses plaies vont se refermer avec le temps lorsque l'enterrement sera passé, songèrent ses parents sans grande conviction.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucune peine qui ne puisse connaître de fin.

* * *

><p>Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Vous suivez toujours ?<p>

Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de connaitre votre avis là-dessus, même si ce sont des critiques, donc reviews s'il vous plaît ! :]

PS : le cimetière cité dans le prologue existe vraiment. Si l'envie vous dit, allez le visiter xD !


	2. Chapter 2 : at funeral

Yare, yare ! Déjà deux reviews en moins d'une journée ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! :]

Du coup, pour vous rendre la pareille et surtout éclaircir certains points (un peu trop obscures, oups !) de mon histoire, je vous ai posté la suite !

Et je pense notamment à Ayumuri-Chan qui va être un peu déçue quand elle aura fini la lecture, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dégoûtée, huhu ^^' !

Bocchan-chan : Eh non, je suis bien sérieuse pour mes remarques dans le chapitre précédent, désolée mais c'est moi qui suis en mode chieuse !  
>Chuis ravie qu'elle te plaise déjà ma fic, mais entre nous, on le sait déjà... -^o^- Et pour Lizzie, c'est exactement mon intention de la rendre moins naïve que dans le manga. Parce perso, je la soutiens totalement, même si elle n'est pas très appréciée. D'ailleurs, j'ai d'autres goûts bizarres, mais <em>shhh<em> ! N'en disons pas plus ! ;]  
>Comment fait-il pour manger ses plats salés alors, si notre Ciel-kun ne supporte que le sucre ? No bacon and omelets at breakfast ? Ok, je veux bien finir son assiette à sa place, miam ! Xd<p>

"Ils se foutent dedans. XD; " Oo ? Ils "s'en foutent" plutôt, hein ? 8D  
>Et tu m'emmènes quand à ton excursion dunaire ? J'attends, j'ai hâte ! xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Le couple se tourna vers une personne parmi une centaine d'autres qui venaient assister aux obsèques du plus jeune entrepreneur de l'époque. Ils virent entre autres un ancien ami des parents du garçonnet qui en fin de compte avait pu préparer son cercueil comme il l'avait espéré mais malheureusement sans son cadavre, et aussi un certain prince du Bengale que son serviteur s'efforçait à consoler sans succès, ainsi qu'un couple étrangement vêtu à qui l'on avait refusé l'entrée de l'église en raison de l'indécence vestimentaire de la jeune femme qui semblerait avoir un lien de sang douteux avec le monsieur qui protestait inutilement.

-Bonjour Lady Casady, répondit Frances, encore un peu étonnée que son interlocutrice ait pu deviner ses inquiétudes. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir été là où ma fille avait le plus besoin de secours. Après ce… ce _décès_, essayer de lui rendre la vie plus agréable relève sans doute du défi ! Je me demande ce que vous pouvez bien lui dire pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de cauchemars ces derniers temps-

-Je vous assure qu'Elizabeth commence à aller mieux depuis son… _accident_, et je sais que ma présence à ses côtés est précieuse, seulement voilà, pour des raisons familiales, je dois retourner à mon pays natal avec mon jumeau. Je vous prie sincèrement de nous excuser.

Le marquis que quelque chose perturbait depuis un moment s'exprima à son tour :

-Mais pensez-vous vraiment que nous soyons en mesure de consoler notre fille et de mener l'entreprise Funtom à bien en même temps ?

-Si nous confions une compagnie pour laquelle nous avons dépensé toutes nos économies à vous, c'est parce que vous possédez toutes les qualités pour maintenir son succès ! D'ailleurs, rappelez-vous qu'Arsène a mis à votre disposition une liste de consignes ainsi qu'un conseiller pour vous aider. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses pour les proches des Phantomhive d'assurer leur succession, n'est-ce pas ?

Le trio fut interrompu par l'arrivé du prêtre qui fit débuter la cérémonie. Le couple s'installa à côté de leur fille au premier rang, tandis que la jeune femme en robe noire courut s'asseoir au banc du fond, à une place que lui avait réservé sa servante faute de mieux. Celle-ci avait la même chevelure pâle de la veille, mais elle était bien plus longue et tressée. Elle avait laissé son costume de majordome au placard pour revêtir une robe similaire à celle de sa maîtresse tout en restant plus sobre, et portait un simple nœud sur la tête. Sa voisine quant à elle portait un voile noir en dentelle qui cachait partiellement son visage de cire parfaitement sculpté, séparé au milieu par un nez aquilin et discret qui donnait sur une bouche petite mais écarlate et pulpeuse, au plus grand déplaisir de sa propriétaire. Ses mains étaient camouflées par des gants de très bonne facture, tout comme sa robe qui apparemment démangeait un peu (beaucoup !) notre demoiselle. De même que sa longue perruque auburn, tant et si bien qu'elle gesticulait toujours un peu plus.

-_Voyons, maîtresse,_ chuchota la domestique agacée_, pensez-vous que ce soit le moment de faire une chose aussi triviale que de vous soulager ainsi ? Soyez plus discrète au moins, la femme de droite vous observe !_

Mais avant que la maîtresse puisse répondre, elle remarqua en effet une personne portant un nouveau-né et qui détourna rapidement le visage du côté opposé. Elle avait un air familier, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue en photo d'ailleurs, mais sur laquelle ?

_Abberlain_, se rappela-t-elle. Qui aurait cru que sa veuve viendrait assister aux obsèques de la personne pour laquelle son homme s'est sacrifié ?

_-Voilà mon fils, voilà qui a fait mourir ton père. C'est pour lui qu'il nous a laissé tomber, c'est pour lui qu'il a accompli son devoir une dernière fois. Et alors, où est le résultat ? Ce gamin n'est-il pas mort lui aussi ? _A quoi tout cela a-t-il servi alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce petit misérable a fait de bon ?

Mrs. Abberlain ne pouvait plus se contenir. De murmures elle passa à sanglots, et joignit ses pleurs à quelques autres personnes, bien que ce ne fût pas du tout pour la même raison.

-Grossier personnage… Dire qu'elle était à deux doigts de se retrouver nez à nez devant ses deux véritables bourreaux, s'offusqua Casady en silence. Puis, ne supportant pas les larmes, de qui qu'elle puisse venir, elle dévia son regard pour chercher Elizabeth des yeux. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de constater que la susnommée ne laissait aucun son sortir de sa bouche et ne clignait même pas ses yeux secs ! Elle a bien mûri, se dit-t-elle. Ou bien cette fillette restait-t-elle enfermée dans un monde imaginaire où seule la mort en était exclue. Il fallait lui parler avant son départ pour vérifier qu'elle allait mieux malgré tout.

Mais cette précaution semblait superflue. En effet, la personne en question était discrètement retournée chez elle accompagnée de sa domestique Paula lorsque le moment d'enterrer le comte était venu.  
>Pour toute réponse, elle protestait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'il fallait lui laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout que le cercueil vide qu'on fichait dans la terre n'était qu'une pitoyable mascarade pour lui forcer à tourner la page.<p>

-Elle est si proche de la _vérité_, fit la domestique aux cheveux pâles.

-Certes, et bien _obéissante_ de surcroît, répondit sa maîtresse.

Lorsque l'enterrement prit fin, elle reprit loin des autres et dans un bâillement mal dissimulé :

-C'était ennuyant à mourir.

-Pourquoi répéter ce que nous savons déjà ?

-Oh toi, tu ne vois même pas venir ce qui te pend au nez la prochaine fois que tu te comportes de manière aussi impertinente !, répondit la jeune femme en hâtant le pas.

-La rancune est un vilain défaut, maîtresse, et rien ne m'a pendu au nez depuis un moment, pas même cette satanée araignée…

_… De Claude Faustus_, compléta mentalement Casady. Son visage changea légèrement de couleur avant de retrouver aussitôt son froid naturel.

-Presse-toi, Anafeloz ! Il me tarde d'enlever ce déguisement ridicule ! Car en fin de compte, c'est toi qui m'as mise dans cette situation aussi embarrassante que ce corset ! Si jamais on découvre qu'en réalité le nouveau dirigeant de la compagnie Funtom et celle qui a sauvé la cousine de Ciel était la même personne, que ferions-nous !, parla à voix basse la comtesse furieuse.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée d'accepter mon pari, maîtresse, ni de le perdre aussi lamentablement. Je ne vous ai pas non plus forcée à vous montrer en robe devant cette pauvre mortelle désespérée ! Je vous ai précisé ce jour-là de sortir en public, entre autres non loin du Vicomte, mais pas dev-

-Meirei da, arrête tes sarcasmes impertinents, démon !

_-Entendu_, maîtresse, répondit la domestique, calmant ses ardeurs diaboliques et reprenant son sérieux. Elle inclinait légèrement la tête, sa main gauche posée sur son buste.

-Je te préfère ainsi, obéissant et soumis à souhait, fit son interlocutrice apaisée. Il est vrai que jouer, que dis-je, accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attention à une espèce de ton genre, c'est risquer de perdre toute dignité restante et possible, en plus de son âme, dit-elle avec un dégoût perceptible.

Une fois dans le véhicule qui le ramenait lentement chez elle, Casady reprit le cours de ses pensées :

Il est vrai que ce jour-là, j'aurais dû songer à t'appeler au lieu de paniquer et courir inutilement au secours d'Elizabeth, car si elle ne savait pas nager, je n'étais pas plus douée qu'elle. Au lieu de ça, j'ai goûté à l'eau de la Tamise avec elle, et même si nos liens se sont renforcés de cette manière, je n'ai fait qu'entraver ton chemin et le mien par la même occasion. Et les Middleford qui s'étonnent de ne jamais me voir avec mon prétendu frère ensemble ! Quelle blague amusante ! Mais le fait d'avoir à diriger cette compagnie puis de me travestir le soir pour écouter Elisabeth pleurer à chaudes larmes pour un mort qui ne l'est même pas, c'est vraiment usant ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle me rencontre en robe à ce moment précis ? Comme si mener sous une autre identité une entreprise dont j'aurais pu hériter tranquillement à une époque différente n'était pas suffisant ! Serais-je maudite ? Depuis que j'ai perdu la foi, je n'ai plus accordé d'importance à cette explication irrationnelle, mais hélas, le bon dieu qui a vu mourir ma famille existe réellement. Et si j'avais une vie normale et n'étais pas liée à un démon, aurais-je connu l'enfer ou le paradis ? Aurais-je pu goûter à la paix éternelle comme l'a dit un supposé… Ange…

-… Déchuuuuuu ! Je suis déchu de mon trône, ma belle beauté, pour mieux venir à toiiii ! Attends-moi ma tourterelle à la resplendissante robe bleue ! Ne me laisse plus tomber ravissante égoïste ! Depuis que je t'ai vue à cette soirée, je-

-Accélère Anafeloz, commanda le passager tout frissonnant à l'idée de se faire encore poursuivre par ce pervers de Druitt qui arrivait toujours à le retrouver.

-…

-Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de te ficher de moi ?

-N-nn, maîtresse !

-Mais que ne ferais-tu pas pour voir ce vicomte me faire… la cour !, souffla la susnommée exaspérée.

-Hmpff !... En effet !, parvint à articuler sa servante au bord des larmes.

-La ferme ! Je ne t'ai pas demandée de me répondre, pauvre sotte !, rumina la comtesse. Puis, elle s'exclama d'un ton sardonique :

-C'est ainsi que se passent les choses avec toi hein ? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas engagé une personne plus sérieuse, hum disons ta sœur, tiens ? Ah oui, suis-je bête ! Elle est morte, c'est ça ? Avec ce petit crétin blond qu'elle chérissait tant et son tendre amant qui n'avait que faire d'elle ?

Alors que seule la vitesse à laquelle les chevaux galopaient rompait le silence, la maîtresse sentit que ses paroles avaient touché un des rares points sensibles de la sœur d'Hannah. Car après tout, malgré sa nature démoniaque et bien qu'elle ne respectait guère son aînée, Sierra Anafeloz n'avait pas choisi sa famille, ni d'aimer sa sœur finalement.

La domestique en voulait à sa maîtresse et ne répondait plus à ses provocations. Elle se contentait de resserrer son étreinte sur les brides qu'elle tenait quand elle entendit une voix venir de l'intérieur du véhicule :

-Sierra…, souffla-t-elle, mal assurée.

-Pas de soucis, maîtresse.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ma nouvelle "majordame" ne vous déçoit pas trop ? Sorry pour le mystère, mais je me suis dit que si vous connaissez dès le début l'identité de ce personnage, vous n'aurez peut-être plus envie d'en lire plus ^^'...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : in the mansion

Ouais ! je peux toujours compter sur l'avis de deux fidèles lectrices ! Mici ! =]

* Ayumuri-chan : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est bien de savoir que mon initiative ne te rebute pas ! xD Pour le retour de l'ancien couple, on verra quand il reviendra ! je ne te promets rien ! ^^

* Bocchan-lulu : rah, j'aime trop ton surnom ! Lululoulila~ ! *D Allez, j'arrête de t'effrayer ! Tu sais, les mygales sont des êtres bien plus sociables que tu ne le crois ! Certaines se laissent même apprivoiser et d'autres caresser leurs petits poils ! ^^

je veux bien te refiler tous mes desserts, mais je garde au moins le ptit lapin Lindt =d ! Qui n'aime pas le chocolat ?

Pour la réaction de Mrs. Abberlain, cette idée m'est venue quand elle a pleuré dans un épisode. J'ai voulu retranscrire au mieux ses sentiments parce que je me demandais ce qu'elle a bien pu ressentir la pauvre... Apparemment, c'est pas trop raté ! :]

Quand à mon mode chieur, eh bien... Non. Parfois, je suis quelqu'un de trèèèèèès constant et je n'aime pas changer mes habitudes, mais alors pas du tout ! Quoique... ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

-En rang vous autres, vite !

Lorsque deux femmes en robe noire entrèrent dans le manoir, elles furent soulagées de ne pas le retrouver en pire état qu'avant leur départ.

Quatre domestiques étaient alignés selon leur taille, à commencer par un homme aux cheveux blonds platine en bataille, suivi de la nouvelle chef cuistot dont une toque un peu large pour elle ornait ses couettes mauves foncée, à côté de laquelle se trouvait un jardinier à l'air étrangement efféminé, dont le voisin de gauche assis sur ses genoux émettait d'intrigants « ho ho ho ».

May Linn espérait vraiment que cette fois-ci, le nouveau propriétaire des lieux n'allait pas être déçu par les plats qu'elle maîtrisait à peine depuis quelques mois. N'importe quel individu normal saurait préparer des repas dignes de ce nom à force d'essais et de conseils précieux de la part de Sierra, mais tout allait toujours de travers avec eux. Et ce n'était ni l'arrivée du nouveau maître dans le manoir abandonné depuis deux mois, ni son choix pour le moins cocasse d'inverser le rôle de Bard et de May Linn qui allait améliorer les choses. Et pourtant. Le fait d'interdire subtilement l'utilisation des armes à feu au nouvel homme de ménage en lui confiant toutes les tâches de propreté avait le don d'éviter des explosions destructives dans la demeure. May Linn qui ne voyait pas de près avec ses lunettes avait l'immense privilège d'avoir une cuisine personnelle, ce qui lui permettait de travailler seule et donc sans avoir à cacher ses yeux aux autres. Finny quant à lui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver à la place si reposante de l'ancien majordome et expliquait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne pourrait rien casser de cette manière. Malheureusement pour lui, Lady Casady ne changeait pas d'avis parce que Tanaka était incapable de déplacer une seule branche sans souffler bruyamment « ho ho ho ».

-B-bonsoir maîtresse, ou plutôt maître, hésita la chef. Votre diner est prêt, je vais vous le servir.

-Bien, May Linn.

Après être monté dans sa chambre avec sa servante pour se débarrasser de son _accoutrement_, le maître reprit avec un plaisir visible ses habitudes et dina tranquillement. Lorsque vint le moment de déguster le dessert, il se surprit à complimenter les progrès de la rouquine à toque.

-J'en déduis au goût de cette charlotte que tu as cuisiné sans suivre les conseils d'Anafeloz aujourd'hui. Continue ainsi, il est indéniable que tu t'améliores enfin !

Mais May Linn n'osait pas répondre et gardait la tête baissée, sentant bien un regard noir venir en direction de la domestique aux cheveux blancs. Finny et son collègue en costume sombre s'en amusèrent et retinrent comme ils pouvaient leurs fous rires face à l'échec probant du démon qui leur semblait aussi parfait que Sébastian. Enfin une qui rate plus de desserts que May Linn !, fit Bard à son voisin. Celui-ci rougit brusquement et se mordit les lèvres pour se calmer lorsqu'il rencontra le regard ahuri de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à glousser comme ça Finnian ? Et Bardroy, as-tu fini de préparer mes bagages au lieu d'amuser ton collègue ?

-Oui, monsieur. Hum, on peut savoir quand vous reviendrez ?

-Peut-être dans un mois, peut-être jamais, répondit Arsène Casady d'un ton neutre.

-Mais, monsieur, pourquoi vous hésitez ? Votre prédécesseur est parti lui aussi mais il n'est jamais revenu…, protesta tristement le jardinier en repensant à Ciel Phantomhive.

Il se souvint de son départ précipité et avait pleuré lorsque des rumeurs d'obsèques étaient parvenus jusqu'à lui alors qu'il allait au marché avec May Linn. Les quatre domestiques étaient restés là et conservaient le manoir dans le meilleur état possible en espérant retrouver l'héritier sans grande conviction. Puis un soir, il se rappelait qu'un jeune aristocrate était venu pour s'y installer. Au début, ils refusaient en bloc toutes les propositions que leur faisait ce Lord. Mais il était impossible de financer l'entretien de la bâtisse et de subvenir correctement à leurs besoins sans se mettre aux services de quelqu'un d'autre. May Linn et Bard voulaient trouver un emploi décent et nourrir les deux autres qu'ils trouvaient soit encore jeune, soit trop vieux pour gagner eux-mêmes leur vie, mais ils se rendirent compte de leur inefficacité accablante et personne ne se risquait à les embaucher. Tous finirent alors par accepter de servir Sir Casady à contrecœur. Petit à petit, le fait de se familiariser avec lui, puis de trouver nombres de similitudes avec l'ancien propriétaire des lieux avait rendu ce comte de plus en plus appréciable. La couleur bleu cendrée de ses cheveux, l'allure noble et froide qui se dégageait de ce jeune homme efféminé qui prenait souvent l'habitude de se travestir pour rendre visite à Elizabeth ne déplaisaient aucun domestique. Au contraire, tous le trouvaient aussi beau dans des habits masculins que féminins, et passés les premiers instants de gêne, même Bard se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été séduit de le voir en robe la première fois qu'il venait dans le manoir. En parlant du pauvre homme de ménage, celui-ci écoutait ce qu'avait répondu le Lord, contrairement à son cadet perdu dans ses pensées :

-Rassurez-vous, ce manoir a toujours trouvé un propriétaire digne de lui. Il en sera certainement de même dans l'avenir, et quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne serez jamais seuls ici.

-Vous reviendrez donc, maître ?..., commença la servante rousse.

-Ou quelqu'un d'autre vous remplacera ?..., compléta l'homme qui mâchouillait une cigarette éteinte.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Le comte partit vers sa chambre avec Anafeloz, laissant l'assistance sans réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut ressembler à l'ancien maître celui-là, fit May Linn agacée.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on a fini par s'attacher à lui, lança le jardinier sorti de ses souvenirs.

-Ou pas, dit Bard qui n'était pas du même avis.

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-C'est à moi de demander pourquoi plutôt ! Oui, pourquoi il ne nous a pas laissé assister à l'enterrement de Monsieur ?

-Tu n'as pas tort Bard, mais il doit avoir une raison. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on reste travailler ou que…

-Que c'est _lui, Ciel Phantomhive_ !, affirma le garçon aux barrettes plein d'excitations.

-Tu rêves !, cria la rousse. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une blague de trop mauvais goût pour un aristocrate comme lui ?

Et Bard acheva :  
>-De toute façon, ce type ne lui ressemble pas physiquement. Il a l'air plus âgé que lui, il ne porte pas de cache-œil, et surtout, ce n'est pas Sebastian qui le sert, c'est cette Anafeloz ! Et puis qui aurait eu l'idée à part lui de me forcer à cirer le parquet au lieu de cuisiner avec mes-<p>

-Si c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aime pas, gloussa May Linn, t'exagères !

De sa salle de bains, Arsène Casady pouvait entendre les éclats de rire d'un garçon et d'une jeune femme, alors qu'une voix plus grave les criait d'aller voir dans le buffet s'il y était. Les rires reprenaient de plus belle quand la servante semblait lui rappeler que non, il était ailleurs, puisqu'elle seule détenait les clés de la cuisine.

-Tss, quelle bande de boute-en-train infatigables !, fit une voix suave qui se désolait de ne pas être plus autoritaire.

La domestique démoniaque qui attendait que le maître finisse de se laver le remarqua :

-Nous sommes seuls, maître, vous pouvez donc vous détendre et relâcher un peu l'attention.

-Effectivement, je vais pouvoir me détendre. Elizabeth est suffisamment solide maintenant pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Inutile de continuer à l'assister donc. Plus besoin non plus de porter ces outils de torture pour l'endroit où on va se rendre.

-Mais si je puis me permettre, vous êtes censé être habitué à ce genre de vêtements depuis-

Elle vit son interlocuteur lui répondre sur un ton de révolte :

-Tu crois ça, Anafeloz ? Penses-tu que suivre les codes de cette société bien-pensante qui tient à torturer le beau sexe de cette façon, soi-disant pour l'embellir encore plus soit vraiment raisonnable ?

-Et pourtant, vous êtes bien _une femme_, maîtresse.

* * *

><p>Pour celles qui n'avaient pas deviné que Casady n'est pas Phantomhive, surprise ! Mais je n'ai jamais été douée dans ce domaine là, alors je crois que tout le monde m'a déjà grillée, teehee ! ^^'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : from crow to devil

Hello tout le monde ! *même s'il n'y a pas grand-monde ^^'*

A la demande d'une fille qui me pressait de parler du couple le plus célèbre de Kuroshitsuji, j'ai décidé d'abréger ses souffrances xD en postant ce chapitre un peu spécial. Il aurait pu être un one-shot, mais j'ai la flemme ! XP

*Ayumuri-chan : dis-moi ce que tu en penses surtout ! C'est mieux que rien ! Alors ne te plains plus ou je vais sévir lol ! XD

Pour le genre de mon personnage, courage, j'ai semé des indices plus visibles pour que tu devines juste cette fois-ci.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais après cette ptite lecture, faudrait que tu retournes au boulot, non ? Moi aussi je veux la suite, mais de ta fic ! ;d

*Bocchan-chan : Aurais-tu peur de ne pas grossir suffisamment pour être présentable, pas squelettique, à la plage cet été, hein Mochan-chan ? xD

"Oui elle mérite, malgré sa laideur, un regard de pitié au moins une fois avant de l'écraser. Ca c'est pas lui c'est de moi mdr."

Ahhh, tu es si cruelle ! Je reconnais là ma maîtresse ! Mais sois discrète quand même, parce que je ne viendrais pas te sauver si la SPA vient te "kidnapper" ! Eh non, je ne suis pas Sebastian non plus, faut pas trop tirer sur le fil de la ptite araignée !

*Pancake-san : Dark, tu trouves ? Et moi qui pensais devoir aller plus loin ! xD En effet, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire une histoire plus joyeuse que l'originale, mais pour le coup, je pars peut-être vers l'OCC dans l'autre sens... _ Oh tant pis, si tu trouves ça pas trop mal, j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas au fil de mon imagination noire ! :]

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Depuis un moment, une lutte s'engageait, féroce.

Tout avait commencé par une simple mais inévitable rivalité parmi d'autres. Les provocations furent au départ légères, verbales. Puis, sentant que l'adversaire était plus émoustillé par le combat que découragé, chacun portait des coups désormais dangereux, voire mortels. Aussi sombres que les ténèbres, deux êtres commençaient à souffler avec difficulté, mais étaient décidés à se battre becs et ongles jusqu'à l'échec du rival car la cause était de taille : le vainqueur pourrait rester aux côtés de cette si Belle, ravissante et égale à eux-mêmes. Soudain, dans un élan de ruse, l'un porta un coup violent à son ennemi, le faisant défaillir. Celui-ci ne put plus voler et atterrit sur le sol, vaincu. Il était encore en vie, mais ne se mouvait qu'avec difficulté et déception, voyant celle qu'il convoitait repartir avec son congénère. Ce genre de rivalité bestiale était normal et fréquent, mais chaque échec était une épreuve dans tous les sens du terme pour les perdants. Comment envisager de passer son existence seul, sans compagnie ? Non, décidément, on ne pouvait tomber pire. Le malheureux restait tristement sur le sol, allongé sur le côté comme une de ces charognes qu'il aimait tant dévorer.

Pourtant, un chien s'approchait silencieusement de lui. La faim tiraillait l'estomac de l'animal, mais c'était pour son maître qu'il était parti chasser. Trouvant l'oiseau inerte sur le sol, il sauta sur l'occasion pour satisfaire les envies de son propriétaire. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes du passereau sombre qui repartit dans les airs en panique, sauvant ainsi ses plumes de justesse. Il volait autant qu'il pouvait pour fuir ce prédateur qui ne perdait pas espoir, le sentant faible et surtout blessé à l'aile gauche. Mais il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. L'oiseau savait qu'en continuant de cette manière, il finirait par retomber sur terre pour se retrouver entre les crocs de ce misérable canidé qui ne chassait même pas pour lui-même. En effet, celui-ci n'attaquait jamais les oiseaux d'habitude, qui n'étaient pas assez consistants pour lui, mais la jeune fille qui l'avait dressé adorait collectionner les plumes et l'avait envoyé tuer la corneille. Celle-ci tenta une dernière fuite désespérée et vola vers un portail étrangement imposant pour semer le chien et s'y réfugier.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait quitté la Lande et cet esclave servile. Où se trouvait-elle donc ? Tout était plus ténébreux encore que son plumage, et des êtres étranges semblaient flotter doucement dans l'air ambiant. On pouvait voir à travers eux et leur aspect était écœurant, comme si ces sortes de tissus évanescents étaient cousues avec des fils d'araignée incrustés de fourmis blancs.

Trop fatigué pour repartir d'où il venait, l'oiseau cherchait une pierre ou une niche sur laquelle se reposer. Mais il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Absolument rien. Même pas un sol où atterrir. Qu'est-ce qui tenait en place dans ce gouffre sans vie ? En parlant de vie, y avait-il autre chose que ces linceuls égarés ? En reprenant une respiration normale, la corneille remarqua soudain qu'elle venait de se poser sur un pelage doux et réconfortant. Elle était sur le dos d'un chat ? Trop tard ! Le félin l'avait déjà saisi entre ses griffes. Alors qu'il se débattait pour préserver sa vie du mieux qu'il put, l'animal lui souffla des mots incompréhensibles :

-Allons, tout doux mon ami, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un félin que je vais forcément te dévorer. Tu as de la chance, tu sais ? Rares sont ceux qui survivent en passant dans ce monde, mais tu es blessé de surcroît. C'est une première ! Il faut être résistant pour ça…, miaula une gueule sournoise. Qui se métamorphosa progressivement en une bouche sensuelle à se damner. Du chat l'être passa en un instant à une forme humaine. Il prit l'apparence d'une femme aux proportions et à la beauté ravageuses. Tellement qu'on aurait pu la confondre pour une de ces créatures angéliques qui volaient dans le ciel au-dessus du monde d'où venait son interlocuteur. Mais il n'en est rien.

-Tu sais qu'un destin diablement excitant est en train de _s'ouvrir à toi et grâce à toi_, mon petit… _Michaelis_ ?

A ce mot, l'oiseau qui venait tout juste d'être baptisé se remua plus et se transforma. Il prit rapidement une apparence aussi affreuse que démoniaque et poussa un cri de douleur perçant. Son croassement n'eut pas d'écho et se perdit au loin dans l'infinité. Tandis que ses plumes tombaient de son corps, celui-ci s'allongea d'une manière monstrueuse, et ses ailes prenaient l'apparence de bras aux longues griffes recourbées. Ses pattes ressemblaient à des pieds déformés, chaussés de bottes moulantes aux talons en vrille pointue, et son visage diabolique prit un air terrifiant mais presque humain. Des lueurs rose flamboyantes brillaient dans ses yeux plutôt… ahuris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la créature prononça une parole aussi facilement que s'il avait l'habitude de parler depuis toujours :

-Q-qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-_Sarah Sullivan_, jeune diable. Je suis un démon, tout comme toi. Apparemment, tu as traversé le Portail Interdit dans un piteux état, mon pauvre égaré, mais maintenant que tu t'es transformé en démon, te voilà plus vivant que jamais ! A partir de là, tu es éternel, _Michaelis_. Oui, c'est le nom que je t'ai donné puisque je t'ai trouvé en premier. Je pense avoir eu le juste privilège de te baptiser, non ? Alors, pourquoi ce regard désemparé ? Cette perspective ne te plaît pas ?, demanda la créature irrésistible qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le nouveau démon flottant dans le vide ne bougea pas pendant un moment, se contentant de constater sa transformation. Puis il répondit avec un sourire étrangement pervers, digne d'un _clown luciférien_ :

-Au contraire, _Sullivan-san_.

* * *

><p>Deux talons claquèrent régulièrement sur le sol. Leur propriétaire marchait lentement en tournant en rond.<p>

-Tout être doit posséder une âme. C'est l'essence-même de la vie. Et le fait qu'elle soit comestible ou pas permet de classer les êtres dans la Catégorie Mortelle comme les humains et les animaux, ou dans la Catégorie Supérieure qui comprend les êtres en théorie immortels tels que les Shinigamis et les Démons. Car vous le savez aussi bien que moi, certaines armes démoniaques ont été créées afin de pouvoir détruire les âmes et par la même occasion de tuer n'importe qui, même un être éternel.

Pour une espèce de la Catégorie Inférieure, deux issues communes sont possibles après la mort : aller en Enfer ou au Paradis suivant votre passé. Toutefois, il existe une troisième plus malheureuse que la seconde, mais moins dangereuse que la première, quoique : le Néant. Ce monde, contrairement au sens commun que les humains lui prêtent n'est pas vide, mais accueille toutes les âmes capables d'être conscientes de l'existence de leur créateur tout en ayant rejeté cette possibilité. Elles ont essentiellement un passé humain puisque seuls eux ont une conscience suffisamment développée. Elles errent alors dans ce monde pour l'éternité car elles pourrissent très rapidement après la mort et n'intéressent pas les Démons. Voilà pourquoi tous ceux qui veulent les dévorer sont à l'affût et s'empressent de proposer un pacte à ce genre d'âme avant qu'elle ne perde son goût en entrant définitivement dans le Néant.

Mais reprenons plutôt là nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il y a longtemps de cela, les portes de ces différents mondes n'étaient pas impossibles à trouver et l'on pouvait aisément passer du deuxième qui est celui des mortels au Néant, voire au dernier monde, l'Enfer. Cependant, rares étaient les âmes inférieures qui restaient en vie suite à cela, et, n'étant pas destinées à atterrir dans ces lieux, aucune survivante ne put conserver sa forme originelle. Ces hommes ou ces animaux devenaient alors des Démons. L'un d'eux était un clown malfaisant qui s'insérait dans le cauchemar des humains pour les consumer, et, oh ! La chanson du pitre le plus célèbre des enfers me revient en mémoire :

_ « Quand au milieu des cadavres_  
><em>Se dressera une scène macabre<em>  
><em>Où le corps du garçonnet <em>  
><em>Jonchera le sol décomposé<em>  
><em>Et à ses côtés l'oiseau noir<em>  
><em>Ne sera plus que désespoir. »<em>

-…

-…

-T-tu te moques de moi Anafeloz ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de me raconter des absurdités pareilles au lieu de terminer ton explication ?, s'exclama Casady furibonde, son nez ayant quitté ses dossiers.

-Oh, c'était juste pour vérifier que vous me suivez toujours, maîtresse, répondit sa servante d'un air innocent. Parce que vous me donnez l'impression d'avoir la tête ailleurs en poussant des « inhin », « okay », « ouais ouais», alors que vous aviez l'air si enthousiaste tout à l'heure à l'idée que je vous parle un peu plus des Démons.

-Pffff, décidément, tu es bien narquoise ces temps-ci. Mais je t'interdis de parler de Ciel Phantomhive de cette façon, démon ! Insulte Michaelis comme bon te semble, mais laisse son maître tranquille !

-Yare, yare, c'est que vous _tenez_ à lui ! Mais pourquoi portez-vous autant d'intérêt à ce pauvre ex-mortel, my lady !

-Cela ne te concerne pas ! Sois plus discrète et ne dévoile pas mon identité de la sorte à tout bout de champ !, ordonna Casady. Elle reposa ses documents sur la table et s'installa plus confortablement dans son grand fauteuil qui accueillait un corps un peu trop frêle pour être masculin. De ses beaux yeux gris profonds, la demoiselle à l'aise dans ses costumes d'homme fixait attentivement la seule personne qui lui tenait compagnie depuis un quart d'heure dans son bureau.

-Bon, je suis de toute ouïe maintenant, tu peux continuer. Donc, comment Michaelis est-il arrivé à devenir un démon ? Et comme ça, ces êtres peuvent « aimer» eux aussi ? Pas que des _chats _tout de même ?

* * *

><p>Edit : J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose : tout d'abord, j'ai cité une auteure qui je pense se reconnaitra ^^. Si les autres trouvent laquelle et les passages corrects alors bravo ! 8D<p>

Ensuite, pour le démon qui a accueillit Sébastian dans un autre monde, il n'a pas été inventé. Pas par moi en tout cas. Bah oui, je ne sais pas combien de personnes sont au courant de la troisième saison qui va être diffusée en retard au Japon vu les problèmes auxquels il est confronté, mais j'ai eu vent de quelques détails de cette histoire. Il paraît que les deux personnages principaux se trouveront au temps moderne et que Sebastian entretiendrait depuis longtemps une relation avec Sarah Sullivan. Voilà pourquoi j'en ai parlé dans ce chapitre, même si ma version des choses ne doit pas être confondue avec la véritable histoire que je ne connais pas de toute façon. Je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet et ne fais que reprendre des informations qui viennent d'une internaute. Voilà ! :]


	5. Chapter 5 : a grey past

Voilà la suite ! Attention, maintenant, nous entrons réellement dans la vie de Miss Casady. Et nous allons découvrir plus de choses la concernant. Il le faut, sinon, le reste et la fin de mon histoire ne tiendraient pas debout, euh, même pas tout court...

L'absence de notre couple préféré se fera sentir mais je n'hésiterais pas à réserver une partie des chapitres à eux pour ne jamais les perdre de vue. Sinon, ce n'est plus une saison 3, même à ma sauce ! ^^'

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre réaction ! D'ailleurs, mille et un merci à celles qui me suivent toujours !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et attention, ce chapitre est un peu gore quand même, alors accrochez-vous ! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Petite aiguille s'approchant du quatre.

Grande aiguille quittant le neuf.

-Ouinnnn ! Ouinnnn !

-Cet enfant, je l'ai fait pour toi mon amour.

-Sûrement, oui, répondit un homme en prenant doucement un bébé des bras de sa mère. Il le regardait avec un intérêt presque étrange.

-Comment désirez-vous l'appeler, madame ?

Une infirmière attendait que la femme essoufflée et à bout de forces fasse son choix.

-Hum… Marie. Non, mieux : Séraphine.

-En êtes-vous certaine ?, interrogea son interlocutrice un sourcil relevé et n'approuvant apparemment guère sa seconde idée.

-J'en suis sûre, répliqua la mère irritée. Quoi de mieux que d'être dénommée d'ange pour ma fille ?

Ce disant, elle chercha des yeux le nourrisson furieusement rouge et hurlant, et tomba sur le regard de son mari qui lui lança un bref sourire, comme pour appuyer son choix.

C'était un bel mais aussi froid que sombre après-midi pour venir au monde. Mais l'hiver ne pouvait être plus beau, comme la vie qui attendait cet enfant aux yeux aussi gris que les cernes d'une femme qui pleure.

* * *

><p>Et elle pleurait cette femme, elle criait même.<p>

Pourquoi ne pas vivre comme les autres ? Pourquoi adhérer à une secte qui prétendait agir au nom d'une certaine divinité ? Et punir des pêchés en commettant d'autres crimes ? Où est la moralité de l'histoire ? Mais existe-t-il vraiment une morale quelque part ?

Soudain, la porte d'une maison vétuste claqua.

-Où étais-tu passé encore ? Tu rentres aussi tard et tu n'as rien apporté pour nous ? Même pas un peu de nourriture pour les enfants, et surtout Séraphine ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Depuis quand je dois élever des rejetons, hein ? J'ai horreur de ces mauviettes, tu le savais bien ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas le MIEN !, tonna un homme en uniforme allemand. La femme s'arrêta d'agiter le berceau de sa fille, adressa un regard rassurant à ses deux fils réveillés en sursaut par la dispute, et se précipita sur les gants de son époux.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, effarée.

-Qui as-tu tué cette fois-ci ?

-Un impur, Anne, un impur, répéta le militaire en fermant légèrement les yeux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa femme effondrée sur ses genoux en entendant la seule réponse qu'il daignait lui donner chaque fois qu'il revenait les mains maculées de sang. Il enleva ces traces en se lavant, puis marcha d'un pas lourd en direction de ses deux fils tremblants de peur.

-Ne craignez rien, dit-il malicieusement. Il apporta le peu de boissons et de pains qu'il avait ramené chez lui pour les tendre à eux.

Pendant que les deux enfants se rassasiaient goulûment, l'homme toisa son épouse d'un air mauvais et s'approcha de son visage :

-Ne t'avise jamais de t'éloigner de moi tu m'entends ? Aucun homme de ma secte n'est trop loin pour vous laisser m'échapper comme ça…

* * *

><p>Le temps passait et l'argent douteux dont avait réussi à se procurer le militaire allemand augmentait comme son grade. Au fil des années, de sous-lieutenant il passait à colonel, et les revenus accordés par le Kaiser permettaient à ses enfants de recevoir des cours particuliers de qualité. Anne quant à elle quittait rarement le nouveau manoir où ils avaient emménagé, et se faisait progressivement à leur récente aisance financière, comme aux gifles que lui distribuait son mari lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas suffisamment « d'impurs » à sacrifier tous les jours. Et elle préférait paradoxalement cette violence bestiale au succès de ses objectifs.<p>

Parfois, elle résistait mais il s'en prenait alors aux enfants. Le cadet était par exemple enfermé pendant un jour entier dans son armoire et n'en sortait que la nuit, après l'endormissement de son géniteur.

Dans cet enfer terrestre où les raisons qui la forçaient à vivre enchaînée à son mari se faisaient rares, elle prenait chaque enfant dans ses bras pour apaiser leurs peines et les siennes par la même occasion. Quel moment tendre pour eux quatre… C'était l'une des rares fois où la mère souriait vraiment de bonheur et s'évadait un peu de sa tristesse. Lorsque les deux plus jeunes faisaient des cauchemars, elle promettait de les accompagner dans leur sommeil pour combattre à leurs côtés les monstres qui perturbaient leurs nuits en dormant avec eux. Ses espoirs de libération se fondaient aussi sur la réussite de l'aîné qui avait dix ans de plus que son petit frère. L'éducation dont elle avait été totalement privée à cause de l'ignorance prônée par sa mère d'origine japonaise, pourrait permettre à son premier fils d'accéder à un poste important, et de là à quitter l'Empire allemand pour le pays natif de la partie paternelle de sa famille, la France. Grâce au titre de comte dont il avait hérité de sa mère, l'aîné encore un peu jeune fréquentait quotidiennement l'aristocratie mondaine et savait s'y prendre pour nouer rapidement des amitiés utiles.

Malgré les liens du mariage qui les enchaînaient jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, Anne trouvait toujours un subterfuge pour échapper aux basses intentions de son époux. Mais expliquer que ces pratiques le surchargeraient encore d'autres mauviettes stupides et sans défense n'était plus une raison valable pour lui. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fanatique obnubilé par la pureté ne fréquentait jamais des débauchées et encore moins les maisons closes. C'était donc avec le cœur lourd qu'elle emmenait le cadet chez un médecin de passage à Heilingen pour soigner une maladie handicapante.

-Père, père, vous pouvez m'apprendre à faire un nœud, s'il vous plaît ?, demanda une petite voix d'enfant. Dans une jolie robe automnale, Séraphine, assise sur son lit, fit une mine boudeuse et balançait ses petits pieds aux lacets défaits en suppliant d'un regard angélique l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa pièce.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, cria son père.

Puis, au lieu de l'aider, il attarda ses yeux sur elle. Soudain, deux petites couettes sombres et lisses firent un tour en arrière, suivant le mouvement de basculement de la fillette.

Son hoquet de surprise fut stoppé par une main plaquée sur la seconde partie de son visage tandis qu'un bras l'empêcha de s'échapper.

-Si tu parles, je marquerais au fer de jolis dessins sur ta peau, menaça l'ombre qui la dominait.

Saisie de terreur et d'incompréhension, l'enfant ne se débattait pas. Deux bras en profitèrent pour déchirer sa robe, attacher ses mains et fourrer sa bouche de lambeaux qui restaient.

D'un coup de pied rapide, la porte de la pièce se referma.

* * *

><p>Bon des avis ? ^^ J'ai déjà le squelette de mon récit en tête, mais je suis à votre écoute si vous avez des idées à me proposer. Pour autant, je ne changerais pas ma fic de fond en comble, faut pas rêver, hein ! xDD<p>

Au prochain chapitre ! :]


	6. Chapter 6 : the Great Priest

Décidément, je m'ennuie ces jours-ci pour poster aussi fréquemment ! Que Bocchan-chan ne m'accuse plus de fainéantiser ! Na ! Xd

Dans cette partie, vous découvrirez en quoi consiste la mission assignée aux âmes damnées de l'Ange purificateur.

Je vous déconseille de manger et de lire ce chapitre en même temps. ^^'

Sur ce,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

-J'espère qu'elle ne s'en souviendra pas.

-Il y a bien des chances. Les enfants oublient vite ce qu'ils veulent ignorer. De toute manière, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, mère. Comment prévoir que cet… « impur » irait aussi loin ?

-Tu ne l'appelles plus père, toi ?

-Je n'en ai plus envie.

Deux personnes cessèrent de discuter et se retournèrent pour regarder la petite fille reprendre ses jeux favoris avec son frère. Il lui arrivait de lui en chiper quelques-uns par convoitise, et ils recommençaient à se chamailler.

* * *

><p>Dans un grand manoir près de Londres :<p>

-Mes félicitations, Vincent ! Comment se porte le nouveau-né ?

-Aussi bien que Rachel. Mais que t'est-il donc arrivé au visage ? C'est une bataille contre l'Est qui t'a blessé comme cela ou ton épouse ?

Tous les proches des Phantomhive riaient de bon cœur, mais le père de Ciel ne savait pas qu'il avait vu juste pour les légères traces de bleus qui enlaidissaient la face de l'intéressé. Celui-ci feignit de s'amuser mais se rappela qu'il s'était peut-être souillé lui-même aux yeux de l'Ange en n'écoutant que ses ardeurs perverses. Cette idée le possédait durant la suite de la soirée, mais dans sa perte il savait déjà que quelqu'un l'accompagnerait dans son voyage. Son cousin le sentant distrait le ramena au présent :

-Ainsi, même chez moi tu continues à songer à ta femme ?, railla gentiment Vincent. Tu t'es drôlement assagi dis donc ! Dire qu'il y a encore un an de ça, tu n'hésitais pas à danser avec toutes les soupirantes qui espéraient se marier avec moi ! Tiens, regarde, je vois bien que tu n'es pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la veuve qui parle avec Angelina !

La susnommée s'attardait en effet sur l'homme en uniforme allemand qui lui faisait de l'effet. Il approchait la quarantaine mais sa minceur et sa tenue le rendait bien plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, sa mâchoire bien dessinée quoique légèrement imposante. Son beau visage avait le raffinement du jeune maître des lieux et seul son regard sombre et incisif laissait entrevoir son caractère machiavélique. C'était ce qui plût à Anne, pour son plus grand malheur, et maintenant à cette femme en vêtements de deuil. Madame Red interrompit cet échange visuel en invitant le cousin de son beau-frère à les rejoindre.

-Venez donc, Deiderich !

* * *

><p>Lorsque le comte allemand retourna à Heiligen, il ne reçut aucun accueil. Il s'y attendait. Sa femme était sans doute en train de dormir avec sa fille pour veiller sur elle et lui éviter tout lien « incestueux » avec son père. Pauvre imbécile, elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle, se dit-il. Puis il alla dans son bureau. Devant une grande statue représentant un ange d'une beauté parfaite, il s'exclama avec ferveur :<p>

-Ô Angela, que votre clémence soit suffisamment forte pour me pardonner ce que je n'ai pu éviter de commettre ! Après tout, je ne suis pas si criminel et cette impure n'est que tentation diabolique ! Pardonnez-moi je vous en conjure, pardonnez-moi je vous en conjure…, fit Deiderich à genoux, les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. Mais je sais que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur, car cette impure sera votre offrande, je l'ai faite pour vous, et quand vous le saurez, vous en serez touchée ! Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez avec, ce sera le pantin qu'il vous faut pour…

Il continuait de cette façon dans une semi transe depuis que ses inquiétudes devenaient insupportables, espérant sauver son âme de l'enfer et rester toujours au service de cet ange qui l'avait rendu fou.

Revenant à la réalité, il se changea pour revêtir le costume qu'il portait lors de ses rituels, se couvrit avec son manteau militaire qui masquait sa tenue et sortit prendre un fiacre.

-Vous voilà enfin parmi nous, mon père.

Dans une abbaye se trouvaient une centaine de fidèles portant un voile épais qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de leur corps. Le Grand Prêtre leva la main droite, leur donnant l'autorisation de s'asseoir sur les bancs. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et face à eux, prit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui, mes frères, nous avons trois nouvelles âmes en perdition qui veulent se laver de leurs pêchés. Accordons-leur la grâce d'Angela et effaçons leurs actes du Buch Des Jüngsten Tages ! Que leur vie prenne un sens nouveau et puisse échapper à la sanction du Jugement Dernier ! Faites-les entrer !

Une porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes un peu égarées pénétrèrent dans la salle. Elles étaient couvertes d'un simple tissu sombre couvrant leurs corps nus et furent suivis par deux individus de la secte, trois livres étranges à la main.

-Le temps de votre renaissance est venu ! Etes-vous déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout de votre purification ?, demanda le chef de la secte.

Comme aucun des trois n'osait protester, soit par peur de ne pas être relâchés mais à nouveau torturés alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé, soit parce qu'ils acceptaient la purification de leur plein gré. Deiderich Morrigan fit débuter la cérémonie.

Pendant que qu'un homme déposa les livres qu'il tenait sur l'autel, une femme dévoila la nudité de ses futurs « frères » agenouillés près du Grand Prêtre, le dos tourné vers les autres sectaires.

Des hurlements de douleur fendirent le silence oppressant de la salle. L'Allemand, seule personne debout sur l'estrade, avait ouvert leur lanterne cinématique qui s'était projetée sur le vitrail face aux fidèles. Tout le monde regardait le parcours de leur vie sans vergogne alors que Morrigan l'avait qualifiée d'inutile et de souillée. Ensuite, il avait fait débuter das Ausstreichen, c'est-à-dire l'Effacement de leurs souvenirs pour les purifier en implorant l'aide de leur idole, l'Ange aux yeux violacé. « Heilige Angela, helfen Sie uns, reinigen Sie uns !», clamèrent le chef et ses fidèles à l'unisson pendant un moment qui paraissait une éternité pour les victimes. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient tant les cris devenaient énergiques et perçants. Puis, on n'entendit plus rien. L'assistance s'était arrêtée en même temps, comme des hordes de pantins dont les fils avaient tous été rompus en une fraction de seconde.

-Chers frères, nous venons d'assister au Wiederaufleben, le renouveau de ces trois êtres désormais aussi purs que Sainte Angela. Rhabillez-les et accompagnez-les au dortoir.

Les fidèles poussèrent des soupirs d'étonnement et d'admiration. Tous étaient passés par là pour adhérer à la secte et beaucoup avaient déjà assisté à la purification de plusieurs camarades, mais chaque rituel ne laissait jamais personne de marbre.

Pourtant, rares sont ceux qui avaient eu vent de ce qui se passait sous les dalles de l'abbaye. Dans ces bas-fonds se déroulaient d'autres Rituale quelque peu différents du Wiederaufleben. C'était le revers de la médaille, le mal nécessaire, songeait Deiderich avec détermination.

Après la fin de sa « messe », le prêtre descendait comme chaque soir les escaliers qui menaient aux caves de la bâtisse avec une douzaine d'initiés. Passés la première porte, beaucoup cachaient la seconde partie de leur visage alors qu'un masque couvrait déjà leurs yeux, et pour cause : l'odeur des déjections des emprisonnés sans soins mélangée à celle des corps sans vie en putréfaction était difficilement supportable. La plupart des malheureux ne pouvaient plus se mouvoir, étant mal-nourris, drogués et fréquemment torturés. Certains tentaient de lutter contre leur mort proche en implorant leurs bourreaux de leur rendre la liberté, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Mais aucun fidèle ne daignait leur accorder cette faveur. Le petit groupe se contentait d'avancer en silence, négligeant la prison des adultes impurs pour rejoindre deux geôliers assis près d'une porte en fer à l'autre bout de la salle. Jouissaient-ils de se trouver dans un environnement aussi malsain ou fermaient-ils les yeux sur les crimes qu'ils commettaient tous les jours au nom d'une pureté qu'ils croyaient paradoxalement défendre ? Seul Dieu le sait. Pourtant, les murs de cette pièce à peine éclairée par la lueur des bougies ne pouvaient cacher la vérité et les giclées de sang ainsi que d'autres traces blanchâtres séchées témoignaient de la souffrance qu'avaient endurée ces _impurs_.

Un claquement de clé dans une serrure suivit de brèves salutations d'usage. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper des pleurs d'enfants qui remplaçaient les murmures des mourants. Quelques petites mains dépassaient les barreaux des cages et tendaient avec faiblesse en direction des arrivants d'une manière suppliante. On entendait aussi des cris de panique et des voix fragiles appeler en vain leurs parents au secours. Toute lueur d'émotion semblait avoir quitté les yeux hagards des autres « martyrs ».

Morrigan se rappelait comment il avait réussi à s'en fournir. C'était un jeu d'enfant. Quelle rue ne comportait pas son lot de gamins abandonnés ou exploités par des adultes sans scrupules dans ce monde pourri ? Combien d'orphelins n'intéressaient pas la police trop occupée à traiter des cas plus graves que des simples enlèvements de rejetons sans avenir ? Personne ne se souciait d'eux. Autant en faire un usage plus utile et les _délivrer_ par la même occasion. Ils constituaient ainsi des proies idéales pour le Sacrifice. Oui, il fallait bien qu'une petite partie de l'humanité paie les pêchés des autres. C'était ainsi qu'allait le monde. D'autant plus qu'il était en voie de purification et que bientôt, plus personne n'aura à donner sa vie pour le bien des Hommes. Une fois que tous les humains seront lavés de leurs crimes, le Jugement dernier ne les menacera plus telle l'épée de Damoclès. L'Enfer n'accueillera plus d'âmes perdues et les Démons seront enfin éradiqués, faute de pactes et de nourritures faciles. Sainte Angela aura alors accompli sa mission et lui pourra en récompense de sa fidélité rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

« Mon père, nous pouvons commencer le Sacrifice. »

Cette phrase arracha le sus-nommé de ses rêveries ambitieuses. Il prit un outil qui rougissait sur le feu depuis un moment et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle était couchée une jeune fille. On l'avait rasée pour vendre ses longs cheveux châtains et dépouillée de ses loques. Dans un état pitoyable, elle ne remuait pas, les yeux pourtant faiblement ouverts sur l'ombre qui avançait lentement vers elle. Comme tous les futurs sacrifiés, elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle se trouvait coincée entre des barreaux rongés par la rouille. Régulièrement, elle était torturée par des adultes qui se délectaient de ses plaintes et de ses pleurs qui la rendraient plus _pure_. Puis, un soir, ses cordes vocales s'étaient déchirées. Elle avait perdu sa voix, mais voulait vivre malgré tout, jusqu'au jour où le ventre de son voisin s'était fait transpercer par l'Epée de la Délivrance. Effectivement, la mort lui parut plus douce que tout à partir de ce moment. Couverte de crasse, ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes, elle attendait sa fin et rampait constamment pour éviter de sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle refusait de revoir ses bourreaux dans ses rêves naguère remplis de souvenirs agréables dans lesquels elle se revoyait chiper des quignons de pain aux vieux boulangers qui n'avaient pas la force de courir après elle et ses compagnons. Mais maintenant, tout était terminé. Son frère Willhem venait de l'abandonner pour aller au paradis. Et elle voulait le rejoindre, lui et ses étreintes réconfortantes. Le bon Dieu pourra forcément l'accueillir tout là-haut. Autant en finir tout de suite. Son corps décharné ne souffrait même plus lorsque le fer dévorait une de ses côtes à peine couvertes par sa peau transparente. Puis vint le coup de grâce. Enfin !, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'une pointe acérée traversait ses boyaux.

Devant le petit cadavre trônant sur l'autel, le cœur du prêtre s'emballa. Brusquement, des souvenirs honteux bousculèrent ses esprits d'habitude impassibles. Cette petite n'avait pas réagi, comme Séraphine. Il avait basculé l'autre jour dans le pêché sans que rien ne l'ait retenu. Destin cruel, déplora-t-il mentalement. Alors, de rage, il resserra son emprise sur l'arme du crime et s'acharna inutilement sur le visage paisible, faisant craquer les os de sa mâchoire à la manière d'un boucher.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Arrête, Deiderich, souffla son camarade. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ainsi ? Numéro 139 ?

-Ne me touche pas, Rainer. Ca ne regarde que moi. Et ne crois pas que j'ignore tout de tes basses intentions. Tu ne voleras pas ma place de sitôt, traitre…

* * *

><p>Ok, c'est promis, je vais tenter d'alléger un peu l'ambiance au prochain chapitre. Enfin, si j'y arrive... XD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : laughing out loud

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires ! Chacun me fait vraiment plaisir ! C'est toujours un régal de les lire, lol ! 83

Ensuite, mon histoire semble bien ténébreuse apparemment... C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit ce long chapitre pleins de douceurs en priant qu'elle détende un peu l'atmosphère... J'espère que ça plaira et remontera le moral d'Ayumuri-chan, Bocchan-chan et NotreDame, lol ! En plus, si jamais vous l'avez trouvé drôle, dites-le moi, parce que l'humour et moi sommes séparés par une barrière sans limites ! Bien, trêves de papotages, je vous laisse le découvrir.

PS : dès que le récit avec Deiderich et Rainer s'est terminé, pour écrire la suite et mettre de l'ambiance -non, c'est pas la fête chez mister Spock non plus !- j'ai écouté une petite chanson qui convient très bien au reste de mon chapitre. Léger et doux, enfin, c'est mon avis seulement. Si ça vous dit de mieux immerger dans l'ambiance de ma partie, je vous propose d'écouter _Surfer Girl_ de Cocorosie sur n'importe quel site de musique.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Les larmes des enfants martyrs qui venaient d'être enfermés il y a peu cessèrent de couler quand un rire mauvais retentit dans la salle circulaire.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon frère ! Moi, te trahir ? Il faudrait déjà que ta place soit légitime ! Tu n'es qu'un serviteur quelconque de notre Sainte, n'oublies jamais ça. Ce n'est parce qu'elle t'a choisi provisoirement pour occuper le rôle du Grand Prêtre que tu ne peux pas te retrouver du jour au lendemain aux côtés de tous ces impurs !, menaça Rainer, constatant que la crainte rallongeait peu à peu les traits de son camarade.

Satisfait de son silence coupable, il enfonça le clou :

-Et là, tu devras subir l'Ultime Torture que tu as toi-même imaginé afin de punir ces condamnés…, susurra le subordonné, se rapprochant suffisamment de son chef pour qu'il sente son souffle désagréable sur le visage. A savoir t'_empaler_ avec tes compagnons de cellule devant nous… Et je suis certain que vu ce que tu leur as fait subir, ils s'en donneront à cœur-joie pour te rendre la pareille ! Tu crèveras pitoyablement, tel monsieur Guillotin qui passa sous sa guillotine !

Son rire triomphant s'arrêta net pendant qu'il reculait à temps contre un mur, évitant de justesse le même sort qui avait été réservé au numéro 139 quelques instants plus tôt. Menaçant l'intégrité de son embonpoint avec l'Epée maculée de sang, Deiderich profita de l'occasion pour écraser sans retenue son index gauche sur le nez de son rival :

-Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui commande, Herr Thorsten Rainer. Et vous ne trouverez rien à mon sujet qui puisse me perdre, vous m'entendez ? Car je suis l'être le plus pur d'entre vous TOUS ! , tonna-t-il, se tournant vers ses frères et les désignant de la main gauche.

Un jeune martyr qui avait assisté à la scène vit douze adultes, y compris celui qui s'était révolté, s'agenouiller autour du Grand Prêtre en répondant d'une même voix :

-Vous êtes le maître de vos fidèles servants, Père Morrigan.

* * *

><p>Après ces évènements, quelques années se passèrent sans « encombre ». Etant haut gradé, le chef de la secte n'eut plus aucun mal à capturer le nombre d'impurs nécessaires pour ou les éliminer, ou les purifier s'ils cédaient, et sut faire passer leur disparition inaperçue aux yeux des autorités allemandes.<p>

Son fils aîné, lui, terminait ses études avec brio et commençait à travailler. Comme le lui avait conseillé sa mère, il cachait une partie de son salaire pour préparer leur fuite vers la France, pour ensuite s'installer aux Etats-Unis. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de ses amis qui ne lui accorderaient aucun crédit s'il se mettait à exposer tous les méfaits commis par son géniteur et leur implorait de sauver le reste de sa famille. En effet, comment croire un jeune comte dont la mère ne sortait que rarement par rapport aux autres aristocrates de l'époque, et qui donc avait sûrement des choses à cacher ? Et un colonel digne de ce nom pouvait-il être responsable des mystérieuses disparitions de centaines d'ouvriers ? Impossible ! Les hommes du Kaiser auraient fini par l'arrêter si c'était le cas ! Au final, le pauvre garçon savait qu'au lieu de recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un, il aurait perdu la confiance de toutes ses connaissances qui l'auraient accusé de fils indigne, jaloux son père et de vouloir prendre sa place de colonel par la ruse. Tout se serait retourné contre sa famille, sauf le véritable coupable, et cet Arschloch d'empereur les aurait décapités comme des criminels. Il se rappelait des larmes qu'avait versées sa mère quand elle sut que personne ne viendrait à leur secours, et que quoi qu'ils tentent maintenant, la possibilité que les hommes de son mari les retrouvent était grande. Prendre un risque pareil, c'était courir vers la mort, et elle aurait même déjà tendu ses deux bras vers celle-ci, si ses enfants étaient en sécurité et capables de se débrouiller seuls.

-Quelles fautes avons-nous commises pour souffrir de la sorte ? Pourquoi le monde est-il aussi injuste ?, soupira Anne.

-Ne pleure pas mère, tenta timidement sa fille, essayant de consoler celle lui avait donné la vie en serrant son bras droit avec tendresse.

-Comme tu es sage, Séraphine.

Puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle entendit son second enfant affirmer :

-Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde, mère. Ce sont les plus forts qui dominent ici.

Du haut de ses neuf ans, le jeune garçon faisait déjà preuve de plus de lucidité que beaucoup d'autres petits comtes du même âge. Ses paroles surprirent également l'aîné qui rectifia :

-Pas toujours. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être fort pour vaincre les autres, il suffit parfois d'utiliser les bons moyens et d'exploiter les failles de son adversaire. Cela dit, en général, tu n'as pas tort, dit-il en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux sombres de son frère. Celui-ci lui renvoie son sourire et redressa sa tête et son torse, tout fier d'obtenir de la considération venant de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde. C'était décidé. Plus tard, il suivra chacun de ses pas et espérait atteindre la même perspicacité de son frère afin d'être aimé lui aussi par les enfants qu'il aura avec sa dulcinée. Sans aucun doute.

Tout en se rappelant cette discussion qu'il avait eue un an auparavant avec sa famille, Conrad prit un fiacre pour rentrer chez lui. Quelques jeunes filles outrageusement maquillées l'observaient depuis un moment et l'une d'entre elles soupirait d'aise :

-Regardez-moi ce bel étalon jeune et élancé, comme il me plait !, chuchota-elle à ses collègues.

-C'est que t'as pas tort ma p'tite Heidi ! Il a l'air si sombre avec ses cheveux noirs alors que sa peau est si blanche ! Et ses yeux… de biche ! Aha ! On dirait pas qu'il est Allemand, ma parole !

-Ouais beh c'est ça qui m'dérange ! Il est si mince, et même un peu efféminé ! Pas assez viril pour moi, je vous le laisse les filles, critiqua la dernière avec un soupçon de dégoût.

Quand il monta dans le véhicule, l'objet de cette discussion fut surpris d'entendre une demoiselle déguenillée lui balancer avant d'éclater de rire avec ses copines :

-Eh mon mignon ! Si t'as jamais eu de donzelle encore, moi je peux te satisfaire ! C'est gratuit la première nuit ! Viens chez moi quand tu v-

Conrad se fichait pas mal de ces filles aux mœurs légères. Mais il était tout de même gêné de leurs compliments qu'il avait très bien entendu sans le vouloir. En même temps, c'était normal puisque ses parents avaient également tout pour plaire. Il se dit qu'il tenait pourtant plus de caractéristiques de sa mère dont la forme du nez et des yeux. Bizarrement, malgré ses origines asiatiques, Anne avait des yeux relativement grands et un petit nez fin. Ainsi, il était difficile de voir qu'elle ne venait pas seulement d'Europe. A lui seul, son charme naturel et innocent la rendait désirable. D'ailleurs, elle ne prêtait guère d'attention à son apparence et se voulait la plus simple possible. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux de jais tranchaient étrangement avec sa peau claire et donnaient un joli visage de poupon. On aurait dit une enfant encore innocente malgré un passé remplis de drames et de tristesse. Seule sa fille gardait le même air éternellement envoûtant, d'autant plus que ses cheveux étaient bleus sombres tel un beau saphir emprisonné dans une boîte mystérieuse. Au contraire, lui et son petit frère avaient l'air plus ouverts et déterminés, ce qui venait du père, même s'ils n'ont rien hérité de lui. Et heureusement.

En rentrant, il vit sa mère en train de l'attendre. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'était trompe sur elle : elle avait plus de charisme qu'auparavant, ayant dû passer par des épreuves douloureuses, mais qui avaient formé son caractère combatif actuel. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, mais il aurait souhaité qu'elle garde sa douce allure d'avant en épousant un homme plus digne et gentil qui pourrait faire son bonheur.

Le jeune Morrigan abandonna subitement ses rêveries quand sa mère lui posa cette question :

-Est-ce que tu vas bien mon fils ?

-Je n'ai rien, mère. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose d'anormale chez ton père ces derniers temps ?

-Hum… Eh bien, disons qu'il a une meilleure mine, risqua le jeune homme.

-C'est bien le mot : _une meilleure mine_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête cette fois-ci ? A quoi va-t-on s'attendre avec cet impur encore ?

-Shhh, fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Il va bientôt rentrer, ne l'appelle pas comme ça devant lui.

-Mais comment puis-je le nommer alors ? Père ? Il ne veut même pas ! Nous ne sommes pas ses enfants, a-t-il dit ! Au contraire, ce type espère qu'on va l'appeler « enfoiré », tu te rends compte mère ?

Conrad avait terminé sa phrase sur un ton visiblement excédé. Les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtèrent de jouer un moment, étonnés, puis reprirent leurs activités enfantines.

-Je sais bien que c'est absurde, répondit la femme aux cheveux noirs. Mais je pense qu'il y a une raison à ceci : il croit sans doute qu'en l'insultant contre notre propre gré, nous nous enfonçons encore plus tandis que lui apparait comme un pauvre homme malheureux, rejeté et martyrisé par sa famille. Il espère être plus pur, si tu veux mon avis. Comme si l'on pouvait effacer ses crimes d'une manière aussi simple… Qu'en est-t-il d'elle alors ? Puisse Dieu être plus clément avec son avenir !

Anne et l'aîné de la famille regardaient la petite fille débattre avec son camarade de jeu sur ce qui leur semblait absolument primordial, comme si de rien n'était. Impossible de déchiffrer ce qui effleurait les pensées de cette enfant aux yeux légèrement bridés, forme qui rappelait les organes visuels des jeunes biches. Un regard tout aussi européo-nippon quoique plus sombre le fixait depuis quelques secondes.

-Alors, t'as trouvé un nom pour lui ou pas ?

-Attends Clement ! J'arrive pas à trouver ! C'est compliqué, déclara sa sœur avec dépit.

-Tu vois, et dire que je t'en avais proposé pleins !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! On ne va pas l'appeler Big Girl non plus ! Pourquoi pas grande Fille !

-Pourquoi une fille ? C'est un garçon, un Monsieur Nounours !, dit leur frère, intervenant brusquement dans leur conversation. Il se tut quand il vit quatre yeux revolvers le fusiller du regard.

-Si, c'est une fille, parce que moi, je n'aime pas les garçons !, rétorqua Séraphine avec une mine boudeuse toute mignonne.

-Ah bon, tu nous aimes pas alors ?, demanda Clement surpris par sa révélation.

-Si, mais j'aime pas les autres garçons ! D'ailleurs, c'est décidé, je me marierais avec personne plus tard et j'aurais pas de bébés tous rouges et moches ! Berk !

Mais elle se calma bien vite et croisa ses bras de rage quand deux rires sincères résonnèrent dans le vaste salon du manoir. Les deux adultes n'en pouvaient plus et pleuraient même face à la candeur naïve de leur fille et sœur. Le cadet finit par les rejoindre lorsqu'il comprit la raison de leur joie soudaine. En fait, il voulait aussi les imiter.

Mécontente, la petite ange vola dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Décidément, quelle gamine !, pensa Conrad en montant les marches avec Clement, tandis que leur mère recommençait à tisser.

Toc toc toc.

Pas de réponse.

-Eh Sessé ! Allez, ouvre-nous, c'était pour rigoler !

-Nan !

-Mais t'as pas pris ton nounours ! En plus, c'est dommage, il est tout mignon, siffla l'aîné en déposant un bisou bruyant sur la tête du doudou.

-Si tu ne le veux pas, on va le garder ! Et je lui donnerais le nom que je veux ! Ha ha !

-Vilain Clement !, cria la petite en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Et elle arracha l'étrange bestiole en coton des mains de son autre frère. En effet, il était blanc sur la majorité du pelage, mais le noir de ses membres, de ses yeux et de ses oreilles permettait un contraste amusant et étrange pour l'époque. Il avait la même origine que la défunte grand-mère de mademoiselle Morrigan puisqu'il venait tout droit du Japon. Cela s'appelait un panda, comme les animaux qui peuplaient quelques forêts de ce pays. Quelques, car ils étaient au départ chinois.

Dès la première fois qu'elle avait aperçu le nounours bicolore, Séraphine l'adorait déjà et sa nature possessive ne lui permettait pas de le prêter à Clement. Celui-ci avait au moins le droit de lui imaginer un nom, et s'il était joli, elle baptiserait son doudou avec.

Lorsque l'aîné partit de la pièce, les deux derniers s'assirent sur le sol et reprenaient une énième fois leur « dispussion ».

-Bon, ça va pas, j'aime pas tes idées.

-Trouve-toi un prénom toute seule alors, Mademoiselle je suis trop exigeante avec le prénom de mon panda chéééri ! Na !

-Berk, t'es gnan gnan ! Chéri, euahhhhh !

-Petite enfant immature, va !

-Eh, tu m'as donné une idée !

-Dis alors !

-Je vais l'appeler… Sébastielle, finit par dire fièrement la maîtresse du désigné. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Euhhhh… M-mais… C'est excellent, very good, ganz toll, sugoi !, s'exclama le garçon agréablement surpris et presque sautillant.

-Oui ! Merci ! Mais c'est quoi ganss tôle ? Et sous quoi ?, s'enquit sa sœur qui ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien les quatre langues que les enfants et la mère parlent grâce à leurs nombreuses origines.

-Ganz toll, pas tôle. En allemand, ça veut dire « très bien ». Et sugoi, en japonais, bah ça veut dire pareil.

Les deux enfants furent interrompus dans leur apprentissage linguistique improvisé par un claquement de porte.

-Ooohhh, père est rentré…, soupira Clement tout d'un coup morose.

-C'est pas père, mon cher monsieur, c'est « enfoiré ». Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais, mademoiselle, figurez-vous que votre mère n'a pas daigné me le dire.

-Votre frère non plus, cher monsieur, répondit Séraphine sur un ton enjoué.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur une quelconque partie du chapitre ? Alors reviews please ! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : woman and god

Bon, il semblerait que l'expression "sens de l'humour" ne soit pas totalement inconnue pour moi... xD

Cela dit, je ne volerai pas plus haut que ça, mes chères lectrices(teurs) !

Ces instants d'allégresse qui pour l'instant constituent principalement mes chapitres non plus !

Bientôt, ils seront vite éclipsés par un malheur qui arrive rarement dans la vie d'une personne.

Personne qui ne sera plus jamais la même, dans tous les points de vue.

PS : merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! ;d

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Enfoiré.

-Good evening Bastard !, s'amusa Clement en traduisant sa mère.

-Misérable crétin… Ne jubile pas trop vite car quand ton tour sera venu, j'élargirais ta bouche jusqu'aux oreilles que j'aurais découpé auparavant, pour que tu ne puisses plus que sourire, encore et encore, même quand tu pleures de douleur…

-Allons, ne dis pas ça et viens plutôt manger, conseilla Anna afin de détourner l'attention de son mauvais époux.

-Humm…

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, Herr Morrigan n'ayant insulté personne depuis un certain moment. Mais sa femme savait par expérience qu'il fallait toujours garder un œil ouvert face à un être pareil. Son calme apparent devait sans doute cacher quelque chose qu'il brûlait de révéler, comme s'il prenait du plaisir à partager ses pitreries et crimes en tout genre…

Puis, tous les enfants ayant quitté la table pour rejoindre leur chambre, Anne attendait qu'il lui dégoûte toujours un peu plus en lui faisant part d'une nouvelle horreur dont lui seul était capable d'inventer.

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureux ces jours-ci… As-tu passé une autre nuit avec Sainte Angela ?

-Non, mais je la désire toujours autant. Si tu savais comme je songe à elle… Vraiment, cette ange me fait perdre la tête !

-Effectivement, confirma la femme aux cheveux sombres sans une once de jalousie.

De toute façon, elle ne l'aimait plus depuis longtemps. Elle observait le verre dans lequel avait bu son mari. Quelque chose attira son attention. Cette trace rosée…

-Tu n'as rien remarqué de nouveau chez moi ?

-Si… Tu as meilleure mine, je crois. Cette tâche, d'où elle vient ? Est-ce que tu saignes des lèvres ?

-Est-ce qu'une femme qui prend soin d'elle puisse se négliger au point de saigner des lèvres, selon toi ?

Pendant un moment, Anna restait interloquée. Une idée avait vaguement effleuré son esprit, mais que Deiderich la confirme d'une manière aussi claire et brutale suscita un profond étonnement mêlé de désarroi en elle. Après tout, rien n'était impossible avec lui…

-T-tu es allé dans ma chambre pour t'en procurer ? Ne souille pas mes affaires, elles me sont encore utiles !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Anne… Moi, te souiller ? Comment oses-tu, espèce d'impure ! De toute façon, tu ne t'en sers jamais. Autant en profiter !

-Va donc toi-même te fournir en cosmétiques ! Sauf si le regard des gens qui te voient en acheter t'en dissuade ! Couard ! Mais dis-moi une chose : tu ne vois pas à quel point tu es en perdition depuis des années ? Du tout ? Mon pauvre imbécile… Quelle décadence pour un prétendu serviteur de l'Ange purificateur ! Ah ha ha !

-IL SUFFIT ANNE !, hurla l'intéressé excédé par ses propos, fuyant une vérité inévitable. Tu ne sais même pas de qui ni de quoi tu parles ! J'essaie seulement de me rapprocher au mieux de l'idéal d'Angela la Sainte. Car je te rappelle, misérable ignorante, que c'est en étant réunis qu'un homme et une femme forment un être complet et pur, tel ces êtres hermaphrodites ! Mon but n'a rien de risible, au contraire, c'est le meilleur qu'un humain puisse imaginer. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je réveiller la part de féminité qui sommeille en moi ?

Comment elle avait pu retenir un fou rire incrédule tout prêt à sortir de sa gorge à un moment pareil, ça, madame Morrigan l'ignorait.

-Mais que deviendras-tu si tu persistes ainsi ? Vas-tu finir par te castrer pour te sentir plus femme ? Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui a accueilli ton ange en toi pendant cette fameuse nuit ! Mais soit. Pars renoncer à ton corps, va mourir, va la rejoindre ! Personne ne te retient, rassure-toi sur ce point-là !

Deiderich ne se serait pas gêné de soulager sa colère en blessant le visage de son épouse s'il ne s'était dit que toute femme digne de ce nom se devait de brider ses émotions et ses gestes, surtout les moins purs.

-Tu ne mérites même pas que je souille ma main en la levant sur ta joue impure ! Oui, je vais bientôt être à ses côtés ! Dans un an, elle reviendra pour son fidèle et elle verra tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle ! Et là, je quitterais la terre pour le paradis, contrairement à toi, misérable envieuse ! De toute manière, tu ne devrais même pas te plaindre ! Souviens-toi de cette fête, cette soirée qui s'est déroulée huit ans auparavant… Tiens donc ! Tu n'as plus rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un long silence, madame Morrigan demanda gorge serrée :

-Mais que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important, de primordial pour toi…, siffla son époux sur un ton démoniaque, quelque chose qui a fait de toi une impure… Malheureusement, tu te sentais trop bien dans les bras de Morphée, ou de _quelqu'un d'autre_, que sais-je, pour t'en rappeler !

-Vas-tu me dire de quoi tu parles ? Si cela fait partie du passé, pourquoi t'entêter à garder ton mystère ? Pour mieux répondre à ton sobriquet, ENFOIRE ?

L'homme au visage discrètement maquillé d'une main inexperte monta dans sa chambre personnelle en éclatant de rire. Rire qui fit frissonner son épouse. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais, décidément.

Elle se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs. Peu à peu, elle remonta au jour de leur rencontre. A cette époque, malgré son air un peu chétif et jeune par rapport à son âge, il ne manquait pas de charme. Et il semblait si respectable, attentionné, amoureux… Elle se rendait compte qu'il était réellement doué pour cacher tous ses défauts derrière un masque de gentillesse et de bonté. Et elle était tombée dans son piège. Tandis qu'elle niait la vérité pour reporter au mieux son désenchantement inévitable, sa lucidité reprenait parfois le dessus pour montrer du doigt tous les défauts révélateurs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à masquer complètement. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle se contentait de s'enfoncer un peu plus encore, jusqu'à ce que la vérité s'impose devant elle sans aucune échappatoire possible désormais. A partir de ce moment, tout sentiment agréablement trompeur l'avait quitté. Dès qu'elle avait accouché de sa fille, elle se rendait compte que la seule chose qui la retenait en vie dans ce manoir était cet homme qui lui avait tout promis, sauf cela : l'enfer avant l'heure, avant même sa mort. Une punition injuste de Dieu, si elle en était une. Un mouvement rapide et tiède quittant sa paupière inférieure pour atterrir sur le haut de son buste, telle une défenestration, lui ramena à la réalité.

* * *

><p>Dans une immense salle de séjour, plusieurs serviteurs s'affairaient à préparer la réception que les maîtres du lieu allaient donner ce soir. Un petit garçon qui venait d'avoir six ans et qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré son euphorie grâce à ce qu'avaient organisé ses parents pour lui quelques jours auparavant, c'est-à-dire le 14 décembre, courait partout en entraînant une demoiselle avec lui.<p>

-Regarde Lizzy, on va faire une grande grande fête tout à l'heure ! Et tout le monde viendra, et tout le monde dansera, même oncle Klaus et l'autre monsieur bizarre qui discute des fois avec père !

-Oui, Ciel, ce sera extraordinaire !

-Et puis il y aura des tas et des tas de chocolats et de desserts ! Et le refuge qui les accueillera tous, ce sera mon ventre !

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mon garçon, tu tomberas malade tu sais ! Et tu ne pourras plus en manger pendant une semaine, taquina Mrs Phantomhive en arrivant dans la pièce. Elle lui pinça doucement le nez avec un sourire bienveillant. Puis, l'enfant aux cheveux cendrés quitta le sol pour valser avec sa mère dans les airs. Mais une petite fille pleurnichait :

-Moi aussi je veux vole-

A son tour, Vincent souleva sa nièce et la fit tournoyer avec lui. La fillette dont les boucles presque droites flottaient dans l'air à force de s'étirer sous l'action du mouvement circulaire, riait aux éclats, comme son cousin.

Voir deux adultes tourner avec chacun un enfant dans leurs bras fit sourire de plaisir tous les domestiques amusés et attendris par la scène, même le majordome d'origine japonaise appelé Tanaka.

Essoufflés par leur récent effort, la comtesse et son époux haletants déposèrent Ciel et sa fiancée sur le sol.

-Allons, ça suffit mes enfants, déclara Vincent. Ne restez pas ici gêner le travail de ces messieurs-dames, et amusez-vous plutôt dans le jardin.

Pendant que deux petites voix criaient le nom de Sébastian, leur compagnon favori à quatre pattes, les adultes présents dans le manoir s'affairaient avant l'arrivée des nombreux invités qui ne tarderaient plus à venir.

Le soleil ne se couchait pas encore que le couple Middleford qui avait autorisé leur fille à rednre visite à son amoureux peu avant la fête arrivaient déjà pour la rejoindre. Puis, la pièce, aussi grande soit-elle, se remplissait rapidement. Lorsque Ciel et Elizabeth partaient à la rencontre d'autres enfants, ils furent passablement intimidés par tous ces adultes distingués et richement vêtus pour l'occasion. Alors que la fillette retournait dans les jupons de sa mère, son fiancé se réfugiait confortablement derrière Mr. Phantomhive. Comme il faisait bon de se sentir en sécurité avec son père, pensait-il avec soulagement, tandis qu'il échangeait des petits signes à sa cousine pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il se souvenait que quoi qu'il arrive, il avait toujours pu compter sur ses parents. Quoi de mieux pour un enfant ?

Soudain, sa timidité faisait place à la joie de retrouver un autre proche.

-Père, père, oncle Klaus est arrivé ! Youpi !

-Mais c'est vrai ça, mon garçon ! Eh Klaus ! Viens donc nous rejoindre !, s'exclama Vincent avec enthousiasme.

-Guten Abend alle ! Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? Et toi mon tout petit ?, demanda l'intéressé en prenant un Ciel tout sautillant dans ses bras.

Mais le petit garçon ne prolongeait pas les embrassades quand il reconnut quelqu'un dont le sourire démoniaque étirait toujours ses lèvres grises arriver au loin. C'était encore ce monsieur pâle et étrangement vêtu qui sentait… La mort. Son oncle le rassura en décoiffant ses doux cheveux fins :

-N'aie pas peur mon bonhomme, c'est juste Undy, un ami de la famille !

* * *

><p>Le chapitre qui suivra celui-ci sera l'occasion pour moi d'éclairer certains mystères shinigamiens à ma manière, comme par exemple la particularité oculaire de ces Dieux de la mort, ou encore... Enfin, vous verrez ! ;D<p>


	9. Chapter 9 : situations and outcomes

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas continué cette fic, et vous l'avez peut-être oubliée depuis un bon moment ! Tant mieux, comme on est en vacances, vous allez pouvoir la relire pour comprendre la suite ! xD Ah sadique que je suis !

Plus sérieusement, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence qui ne semblait plus finir. Vous les acceptez ? Merci bcp ! =^^=D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de publier mes chapitres à une fréquence bien plus régulière cette fois-ci, du style une partie tous les deux jours, voire plus... C= En espérant que vous aurez toujours envie de me lire ! ^^

Maintenant, afin de vous remettre dans le bain, ptit résumé de ma fic : nous nous trouvons à un moment de l'histoire où les Phantomhive donnent une réception chez eux. Beaucoup de personnes sont invtées, notamment Undertaker, eh oui, c'est pas encore Sebby !, qui se ferra une joie de saluer le jeune Ciel à sa manière...

Bonne lecture, et merci de me suivre, comme de me donner votre avis ! :]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

-Hum~ ! Bonsoir, mon charmant garçon, susurra l'homme de sa voix étrange, ne lâchant pas Ciel du regard.

Il était uniquement vêtu de noir et son grand chapeau miteux couvrait en partie ses longs cheveux gris. Il se tenait rarement droit et se tortillait dans tous les sens à la manière d'une anguille. Rien dans son aspect n'était habituel, tant et si bien que Ciel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des sueurs froides lorsqu'il enfonça un de ses ongles dans sa joue tendre d'enfant pour le titiller.

-Je t'en prie Undy, tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec les jeunes gens, soupira Vincent en espérant le décourager afin qu'il laisse son fils en paix.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais son ami informateur semblait avoir de l'intérêt pour son enfant et sa cousine éloignée. Pourtant, il savait que le croque-mort ne se trompait jamais. S'intéresser à ces deux enfants cachait une raison précise, néanmoins forcément tordue. Vincent savait bien que son allié comportait quelque chose d'anormal en lui, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Personne n'était plus fiable qu'Undertaker en termes de renseignements, et peu de personnes comme le Chien de Garde le Reine n'en dépendait autant pour les missions qu'il devait accomplir. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais accepté de payer le prix fort pour obtenir des informations de sa part : des vannes, qui doivent l'amuser et le surprendre à chaque fois ! C'était un tarif pour le moins difficile à satisfaire quand il était à court d'idées. Après tout, Mr. Phantomhive ne travaillait pas dans le monde du spectacle ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il manquait d'inspiration, le serviteur de Sa Majesté se rappelait qu'il pouvait parfois compter sur cette enfant, Séraphine. En effet, aussi étrange que cela lui paraisse, il arrivait que le fossoyeur répondît aux questions de Mademoiselle Morrigan à condition que celle-ci prononce le mot magique en fin de question : s'il vous plaît ? Non, trop sage à son goût. Death !

Sacré Undertaker… Peut-être qu'il était d'humeur joueuse, tout simplement.

-Papaaaa !

Ce cri avait le don de réveiller Vincent du pays des songes. Etonné, il se ressaisit en voyant la scène : Klaus, parti chercher un verre, avait confié Ciel à Undertaker qui s'amusait depuis un moment à le pincer un peu partout les joues en émettant des « Hi ! Hi ! » de satisfaction, lui ayant susurré que « tes joues sont aussi douces que les coussinets d'un chaton, tu sais ? », sur un ton douteux. Le comte retira aussitôt son fils de ses bras. Mais Ciel lui en voulait toujours pour ce moment d'inattention après avoir affronté la peur de sa journée : il avançait autant qu'il pût sa lèvre inférieure dans une mine boudeuse, et fixait son père avec rancœur.

-Ha haaa ! Décidément, j'aime ce petit !, gloussa le croque-mort narquois. Alors que Vincent caressait le visage de son fils pour se faire pardonner, Undy tirait encore par-ci par-là les mèches de sa victime.

Paff ! Une claque balaya soudain sa main taquine des cheveux de l'enfant. Et le regard revolver du père Phantomhive suffit à l'autre pour faire disparaître son sourire niais.

-Tsa ! Si on ne peut même plus châtier les enfants qu'on aime bien…, soupira le fossoyeur ennuyé.

-Ben voyons ! Puis-je donc te châtier comme un garçon incorrigible, vieux chenapan que tu es ?, rétorqua Vincent sur un ton de défi.

-Oh oui, ne te gênes pas, mais surtout mon cher ami, amuse-moi~ !

En entendant ces propos d'invitation lugubres, même le Chien de garde ne put réprimer un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Ne tenant pas à répondre à son interlocuteur, il se dirigea vers une famille qui venait d'arriver pour l'accueillir. Il savait bien qu'après les salutations d'usage, son « ami » s'attaquerait à une nouvelle proie et laisserait son fils tranquille. Et pour cause : il s'agissait des Morrigan au complet.

C'est à ce moment que les Middleford rejoignirent les Phantomhive. Les trois familles réunies formaient un groupe composé d'autant d'enfants que d'adultes : les six parents, un fils unique, deux frères accompagnés de leur benjamine tentant comme elle put de rester à distance d'un croque-mort à l'air peu avenant, et deux futurs chevaliers de Middleford, Lizzie tenant la main d'Edward, de quatre ans son aîné.

Heureux de leur rassemblement, les langues des adultes se délièrent plus facilement et les plaisanteries amicales allaient bon train, tandis que les enfants encouragés par leur nombre ne tenaient plus en place malgré les consignes de leurs parents. Les Middleford n'étant guère patients finirent par demander à ce qu'une personne s'occupe les enfants, ce qu'acceptait tout naturellement Undertaker. Au départ, on se méfiait un peu de sa proposition. Mais comme le disait Rachel, qui n'ignorait pas qu'au fond de lui, le croque-mort n'avait aucune mauvaise intention ?

Ce fut avec un certain dépit que les jeunes gens s'éloignaient de leurs géniteurs, allant dans une salle voisine où leur baby-sitter amateur pourrait mieux les garder.

-Tu te souviens Anne comme j'étais embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir trouver le prénom qui conviendrait le mieux à Ciel ?, se souvenait Mrs. Phantomhive.

-Oui, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait oser l'appeler ainsi, que son prénom risquait de créer des amalgames…, répondit madame Morrigan.

-Tandis que celui que tu as donné à ta fille, on dit qu'il signifie ange en hébreu… N'est-ce pas joli ? Je dois te dire que j'enviais l'originalité de ton choix.

-On est certain que tu as fait mieux encore, belle-sœur !, rassura Frances, même si ton idée est vraiment audacieuse…

Madame Red, qui avait rejoint le groupe mais n'osait encore donner d'opinion à ce sujet, prit la parole :

-Le plus important est que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie, ce dont tu rêves. Pourquoi se préoccuper des autres, des qu'en-dira-t-on bien-pensants ?

Mrs de Middleford tiqua un peu devant ce manque de conventionnel. Mais elle ne sentit pas l'utilité de répondre à une personne de sa famille, certes, mais dont les points de vue divergeaient autant avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle et Angelina ne se sont jamais vraiment entendues. Celle-ci l'impressionnait certainement par le niveau de ses études, la force de son caractère, mais Frances n'appréciait décidément pas son excentricité. Elle était naturellement ravie que son jeune frère épousa une femme plus sage et recherchant moins d'indépendance, à savoir Rachel.

-Je suis sûre qu'une fois grand, Ciel sera aussi agréable à regarder que le firmament au-dessus de nous ! , s'amusait Anne pour détourner un peu le sujet.

Les femmes continuaient leurs discussions. Cependant, Rachel se sentit bientôt en trop lorsqu'elles parlaient de leur vie familiale, de leur époux… Elle était la seule à ne pas s'être encore mariée. Difficile donc, ne serait-ce que de prendre part à ce qu'elles disaient.

Une fois de plus, elle constata que son apparente exubérance ne suffirait pas à cacher sa souffrance. Elle était médecin, jeune, belle, mais l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait hélas épousé sa chère sœur. Malgré tout, comment pourrait-elle détester des gens aussi charmants ? Elle avait besoin de leur compagnie, c'était un bonheur de les voir tous les jours… Mais pas ensemble ! Et avec un enfant qui scellait leur amour de surcroît ! Cette situation compliquée, où les sentiments les plus violents et contradictoires luttaient les uns contre les autres, commençait à la ronger au plus profond d'elle-même. En effet, ne pas pouvoir détester ceux qui la faisaient souffrir sans le vouloir et en quelque sorte libérer le mal de son cœur… Angelina ne le voyait pas encore, mais cela finirait par se retourner contre elle ou ses proches. Pourtant, un remède ne semblait pas impossible…

-Angelina ? Dans quel rêve t'es-tu égarée ?

-… Non, rien Rachel…, soupira son interlocutrice sur un ton morose.

-Tu n'as même pas fait attention à la question que Frances t'a posée ! C'est vrai ça, quand vas-tu te marier à ton tour ?, taquina sa sœur.

-Oh non Rachel, fiches-moi la paix !

Cette phrase brusque surprit quelque peu l'assistance.

-Allons, cessez de la titiller ainsi ! Vous comprenez bien que les hommes, ces poltrons, n'osent pas forcément courtiser une femme promise à une telle réussite sociale ! Il lui faut quelqu'un qui arrive à sa hauteur, laissez-lui le temps de trouver la bonne personne…

Ces mots mirent un baume au cœur de la concernée, mais elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'appréciait guère le fait de trouver son nom et un terme en rapport avec le mariage dans une même phrase. Elle regarda alors ailleurs et trouva un soudain intérêt pour les boissons alcoolisées qu'un domestique portait sur un plateau.

-Je vais prendre un verre. Je reviens, dit-elle, négligeant sa famille.

En s'éloignant, Angelina fit tout de même attention à ce que disaient Rachel et Frances : elles semblaient approuver la remarque de madame Morrigan. Pourtant, elle persistait à croire que sa vie sentimentale serait vouée à l'échec. Dans une époque où l'affirmation d'une femme au sein d'une société masculine attirait le mépris et l'effroi des hommes, la douceur d'une belle épouse et mère soumise à son conjoint constituait la meilleure qualité qu'une demoiselle devait posséder afin de se marier. Mais ce don ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité indomptable et elle refusait de renoncer à son métier pour être approchée par des hommes. Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait vivre une vie similaire à celle, fougueuse et volage, de cette Nohantaise, George Sand… Oh non, elle serait incompatible avec son désir d'avoir une petite fille…

Lassée de ses réflexions qui ne lui menaient à rien, Madame Red tendit vaguement la main pour saisir un verre. Mais elle sentit un doux frisson partir de sa main pour chatouiller sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ouvrit les yeux ronds et comprit : un invité voulait se servir la même coupe de champagne. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux par curiosité, celui-ci semblait surpris et embarrassé. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, la main de l'homme posée inopinément sur celle d'Angelina. Puis, contre toute attente et malgré sa grande timidité, le jeune baron sortit adroitement de cette situation qui ne pouvait durer : il prit la main de cette inconnue pour y déposer un baiser sans jamais interrompre l'échange visuel, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter deux yeux rouges aussi beaux et désarmants.

-Bonsoir, ma charmante demoiselle. Je suis le Lord Barnett. A qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

* * *

><p>Je vous avais promis de parler des Shinigamis dans le chapitre dernier... Je vais le faire dans la dixième partie ! A la prochaine !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 : strong feelings

Coucou ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre qui s'éloigne un peu de ma fic. Ça ressemble plus à un gros délire qui ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même !

Merci de me lire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

Main dans la main, Lizzie et son fiancé étaient assis le plus loin possible du croque-mort selon la volonté du jeune comte,sur les chaises installées dans la petite salle se trouvant à côté de celle qui servait à réceptionner les invités des Phantomhive. Eward Middleford et les deux enfants Morrigan n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir sur la première rangée de sièges, faisant directement face à l'affreux Undertaker. Qui avait trouvé sa nouvelle cible de la soirée.

-Comme tu as de jolies couettes, mon ange, murmura-t-il dans un souffle chaud à l'adresse de Séraphine. T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu avais la même couleur de cheveux que mon petit lapinou de Ciel ? Ohhh non, ne recule pas comme ça, je veux juste enlever quelque chose qui s'est accrochée à tes mèches…

L'ambiance était tendue, tous les enfants craignaient un peu pour ce qui allait suivre, tandis que la pauvre jeune fille restait rigide et immobile sur sa chaise. Elle laissait malgré elle le fossoyeur caresser ses couettes car en effet, sa coiffure était impeccable et il n'y avait rien à enlever du tout !

Soudain, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas bon dans la société actuelle de se faire passer pour un homme qui aimait un peu trop les enfants, Undy quitta sa position à genoux et arpenta la pièce à grands pas.

-Alors mes jeunes amis, à quoi souhaitez-vous vous occuper ce soir ?

Evidemment, aucune réponse.

Le sourire rendu encore plus démoniaque par la cicatrice qui barrait son visage s'évanouit.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous aimez faire de votre temps libre ?

Le silence commençait sérieusement à déstabiliser le seul adulte de la salle.

Undy réfléchissait comme jamais à sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Qui aurait cru qu'un être devenu ange après la mort comme lui, qui s'ennuyait au possible dans le Premier monde pour abandonner son nouveau statut et recommencer une nouvelle vie, éternelle cette fois-ci, de Shinigami, et ayant fauché les âmes les plus grandes ou influentes de ce monde, ne savait même pas animer une salle de cinq bambins snobinards ? Dans les films qu'il avait regardés au cours des soirées entre amis organisé par son subordonné Spock, les enfants se comportaient pourtant comme de petits monstres et arrivaient même à embobiner les méchants voleurs, comme sur la chaîne Gulli… Rahh, merde, nous ne nous trouvions pas à la bonne époque !

Bien, il semblerait qu'il allait falloir tout improviser…

-C'est lorsque vous suivez les cours donnés pas vos précepteurs qu'il faut se tenir à carreaux comme cela, les enfants ! Ici, avec moi, vous pouvez faire tout ce dont vous avez envie !... Et si jamais vous n'avez aucune idée pour commencer, je vais devoir vous en imposer~…

Le croque-mort voyait bien que Lizzie tentait de proposer une idée qui lui tenait à cœur, mais que ce poltron de cousin lui tirait sa manche droite avec un air contrarié, les sourcils froncés au possible.

-Tsa, vous êtes trop sages ! Bien, je vais donc vous initier aux folles ficelles du métier de fossoyeur… Tout d'abord, que dites-vous de construire un cercueil suivant vos mensurations ? Il pourrait s'avérer utile, vues _les circonstances futures_…

-Non, s'il te plaît Cielounet, laisse-moi parler ! J'ai une idée, monsieur le croque-mort !

-Cela dépend avant toute chose de l'état de votre corps, une fois que vous ne présentez aucun signe de vie… Si jamais vous avez été victime de noyade et que votre corps a quelque peu gonflé pendant votre baignade prolongé, alors veillez toujours à rajouter au moins 5 centimètres de plus à vos planches de bois. Mais si jamais vous avez été dépecé, votre bière se doit d'être plus hermétiq-

-Il suffit, Undertaker ! N'ignorez pas la proposition d'Elizabeth !, lança la fille aux couettes sombres avec une détermination apparente. Mais elle faillit regretter d'avoir interrompu un homme aussi effrayant quand la personne en question s'approcha tout près d'elle.

-Quelle impertinence, ma douce... Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole des autres ?, siffla Undertaker, relevant sa frange de ses deux mains pour mieux fixer la demoiselle.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit très clairement comprendre que son attitude était trop téméraire pour une fille de onze petites années. Deux yeux intenses la regardaient, et chacun avait un iris très particulier : alors que le premier était vert et entouré d'un cercle jaune canard, les deux mêmes couleurs étaient également présentes dans l'œil gauche, mais dans l'autre ordre ? De plus, une partie de la paupière gauche semblait recollée sur le reste du visage, si la cicatrice était authentique. Le tout donnait un air effrayant mais en même temps hypnotisant. En effet, comment se lasser d'un regard aussi unique ? Pourtant, malgré elle, Séraphine sentit quelque chose de plus fort parmi toutes les sensations contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait en même temps et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit paraissait évident : Undertaker avait un regard _magnifique_.

Celui-ci le sentit, Dieu de la mort qu'il était, et malgré la sensation dérangeante qu'il ne put réprimer en raison du fait qu'il considérait son interlocutrice comme sa petite-fille alors qu'elle n'était plus insensible à son charme, il souffla :

-Mais j'aime ça !

Puis il alla vers Lizzie, la frange retombée sur ses yeux, et l'invita à lui soumettre son idée.

-J'aimerais jouer au mariage avec Ciel !, s'exclama l'enfant les yeux rayonnants et les joues aussi roses que son cousin embarrassé.

-Quelle bonne idée mes poulains !, s'amusa le croque-mort.

Et le petit monde allait chercher une robe blanche, un voile et deux anneaux ayant appartenu aux ancêtres des Phantomhive pour préparer la pseudo-cérémonie. Les chaises furent écartées, les rôles vite attribués aux deux jeunes tourtereaux et Clement Morrigan accepta le rôle de pasteur avec plaisir, alors que les deux derniers enfants ne surent pas vraiment quoi faire.

Le temps d'un moment, Undertaker décida de renouer avec une ancienne passion qui lui tenait à cœur du temps qu'il était encore humain. Il se rappelait des musiques du moment et commença tout naturellement à jouer du Bach sur le piano à queue qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Les futurs mariés étaient prêts et malgré leur jeune âge, avaient conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : ils allaient enfin se marier ! Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour l'amour, et ce n'étaient pas six ou sept années qui allaient les arrêter dans leur choix !

Le petit pasteur de douze ans prenait lui aussi son rôle au sérieux car il aimait la religion plus que tout au monde et prit l'air le plus digne qu'il put. Tant qu'on était pas le dimanche, il pouvait marier autant de couples qu'il voulait. Séraphine et Edward, ne sachant quoi faire, restaient droits comme des piquets un peu à l'écart du trio sautillant de joie. Le fossoyeur arrivait alors à leur rescousse et trouva évident que le frère de la fiancée l'accompagne vers le pasteur, tandis que Séraphine, eh bien, sera la sœur de son bonhomme de Ciel. Cette idée qui lui semblait particulièrement _appropriée_ le fit glousser soudainement, la bouche dégoulinante de bave, comme à son habitude.

Il retournait à son piano pendant que la cérémonie débutait. Tout se passait pour le mieux et les deux mariés furent très heureux de légitimer leurs relations de cette façon officieuse. Mais ils furent embêtés au moment où ils durent s'embrasser. Comment s'y prendre ?, fut la question silencieusement adressée à Undertaker. Celui-ci tenta comme il put de leur expliquer suivant ses expériences mais sa mémoire commençait à flancher car il n'avait plus eu de relations avec d'autres individus depuis sa mort. Alors quand il se mit à parler de langues qui se rencontrent dans la bouche pour danser ensemble dans un bal endiablé, Ciel et Elizabeth se regardèrent ahuris, puis interrompirent son flot de paroles incompréhensibles par un « smackkk » bruyant. Ils rougirent tous les deux après leur premier baiser et se perdirent dans un monde merveilleux de sentiments amoureux tandis que le fossoyeur fut le seul à ne pas avoir pu garder son sérieux en éclatant de rire. Il pleurait carrément lorsqu'il vit à quel point Edward et Séraphine furent dégoûtés par ce baiser alors que Clement souriait de bonheur pour avoir réunis deux bons coeurs innocents.

Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il demanda à Lord Middleford s'il souhaitait lui aussi épouser quelqu'un qu'il désigna par le doigt, afin de continuer le jeu. Deux cris stridents confirmèrent ses doutes, bien que celui de Lady Morrigan fut le plus vif, et ses fous rires ne semblaient plus s'arrêter. Roulant par terre, les mains sur ses côtes, Undertaker se dit que son idée de parler des mystères des Shinigami pour occuper ses bambins serait finalement peut-être superflue.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour m'encourager ? Merci ! :]<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 : Shinigami's Secrets

Coucou les gens ! Suite et fin de ma partie gros délire ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent malgré les vacances et qui me laissent un commentaire en plus ! :]

Je sais que mon histoire st particulière et ne correspond pas toujours à ce que vous vous attendez à lire... Mais j'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas pour autant dans votre lecture, parce que je mets du coeur à écrire ma fic en essayant de trouver de bonnes idées pour vous donner le goût de suivre. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<br>**

Ce fut le fou-rire des enfants après leur étonnement face au comportement du Shinigami qui le calma tout de suite. Et oui, on peut rire de tout, mais pas d'un Dieu de la mort !

-Humpff… Hmff…, souffla Undertaker avec effort, passant ses doigts sur ses yeux humides.

Un brin vexé, il ordonna aux chenapans reprendre leur sérieux et de remettre les chaises à leur place. Puis il regarda l'heure et prit un air frustré. Il devait les occuper pendant encore 1 heure...

-Bien, et si je vous racontais les fameux mystères des Shinigami, autrement dit, des Dieux de la Mort ?

Face à des yeux ronds trahissant la curiosité des jeunes interlocuteurs, il émit un petit rire de satisfaction.

-Tous les Humains meurent à la fin de leur vie. Et malheureusement pour vous les enfants, vous passerez par là aussi, mais ne froncez pas les sourcils comme ça, je vous rassure, votre tour viendra dans looongtemps ! Quoique, si certains désirent partir plutôt, ça peut s'arranger, hi hi~… Et une fois que la mort est arrivée, où croyez-vous que vos âmes vont aller comme ça, hein ? Pas n'importe où, et encore moins dans la gueule des Démons, enfin, les Shinigami essayent d'éviter que ce genre d'erreur se produise. Donc, voilà à quoi servent les Dieux de la mort. Et d'ailleurs, savez-vous pourquoi on emploie parfois le terme japonais pour les désigner ? Parce que le premier d'entre eux était tout simplement Nippon ! Mais bon, comme l'Epine de la Mort a eu raison de lui, on ne s'en rappelle que parce qu'il est le premier, pas le meilleur ! Parce que le meilleur, c'est évidemment m-

A peine venait-il de terminer la première partie de son monologue qu'un des jeunes assistants baillât. Et le fossoyeur tiqua à la manière d'un certain Spears, même si cela ne se voyait pas sous son amas de cheveux gris.

-Peu avant votre mort, ceux-ci arrivent sur place pour capturer ce qu'on appelle la lanterne cinématique, qui a enregistré tous vos faits et gestes, en bref, votre vie entière, afin qu'on puisse juger votre âme et vous envoyer soit dans le dernier des Mondes, l'Enfer, soit au Paradis, suivant que vous avez été bons ou mauvais dans votre vie. Alors soyez très sages, les enfants ! Mais si-

-Oh, c'est affreux, je ne veux pas mourir en Enfer !, s'inquiéta Clement.

-Hihihi, allons mon garçon, tant d'agitations inutiles, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Tu viens à peine de commencer ta vie !

-Mais vous dites vrai sur les Dieux de la mort, monsieur le fossoyeur ?

Undertaker voulut répondre à sa victime préférée par l'affirmative, mais il se souvint alors qu'il ne devait en aucun cas divulguer des informations de ce genre dans le Monde des Humains…

-Gloups…, fit-il en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il espéra que le Ciel ne lui en veuille pas trop pour son écart de conduite. Balivernes, mes enfants ! Je vous ai bien dit que j'allais vous raconter une histoire, pas la vérité ! En fait, tout ce que je vous ai expliqué se passe dans un autre univers, dans un monde parallèle comme dans une série américaine… Ah oui ! Si seulement vous aviez vu _Sliders_, avec ce type, Quinn Quelque chose, qui a fait bander mon pauvre Grellon devant tout le monde la première fois qu'il l'a vu à la télé… Quand j'y repense, Ah ha ha ha !

Et le croque-mort se remit à rouler par terre, les yeux pleurant de rire. Aucun enfant n'arrivant à déchiffrer ce qu'il racontait, l'assistance restait pantoise.

-Ahh, la la~… Mais bon, j'avoue n'avoir plus suivi la série quand O'Connell a arrêté de jouer le rôle principal… Donc ce sont les Shinigami qui décident du destin des Humains appartenant à ce monde parallèle. Ils ressemblent d'ailleurs aux sujets de leur travail, mais n'étant pas ces êtres inférieurs, ils sont forcément dotés de plusieurs capacités. Je ne vais vous en parler que d'une seule, sinon, je sens le Marchand de sable pointer son le bout de son nez pour endormir mon parterre ! Personne ne s'appelle Nicolas ou Pimprenelle ici, pourtant !, cria-t-il, les bras battant le vide. Eumh, bref, cette particularité se trouve dans leur œil. Eh oui, mes enfants, comment voulez-vous qu'ils puissent regarder votre lanterne cinématique en apparence invisible comme ça, ou chasser les morts, parfois les zombis, dans le noir ? C'est pour cela qu'ils ont trois pupilles dans leurs organes visuels. Celle qui est noire leur permet de regarder en plein jour, comme un humain, tandis que la seconde, la verte, qui l'entoure est primordiale pour bien voir dans la nuit. Quant à la dernière, qui est jaune, eh bien c'est pour visionner votre vécu sans vergogne ! D'ailleurs, c'est encore mieux que de regarder un bon film parfois ! En gros, nous les Shi- enfin ces Shinigami n'ont pas d'iris, car plus de place. Le pire, c'est que les trois pupilles se serrent tellement que la plus grosse, la noire est un peu bousculée, ce qui fait que ces divinités sont myopes comme des taupes ! Ah la la, merci mon Dieu, tu pouvais nous donner des yeux plus grands non, ça t'aurait coûté quoi ? Pfff, depuis le temps que je-James Valentine se plaint, je vous jure… Les filles des Affaires générales en ont marre de le voir séjourner chez elles pour la même histoire.

Tiens, ça me rappelle une discussion qu'il a eu avec l'une d'entre elles. Je crois qu'il s'agissait la sœur de son ancien élève, Gary Spock… Vous savez, les Shinigami sont composés d'autant de femmes que d'hommes et comme les humains, puisqu'ils ont été humains eux aussi, ils peuvent tomber amoureux s'ils travaillent ensembles. Il faut donc séparer les deux sexes, et tant pis pour les homosexuels qui craquent entre eux, ils sont quand même moins nombreux au final que les hétéros. Non, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous raconte ? Ne vous souciez pas de ça, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Donc, dans chaque pays, Dieu a décidé lequel des deux sexes allait chasser les âmes, travailler sur le terrain, alors que l'autre devait restait confortablement assis au bureau toute la journée et fainéantiser devant les machines à café… Certaines se permettent même de consulter leurs mails au lieu de bosser… Ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Miss Spock, puisque qu'en Angleterre, ce sont les femmes qui occupent les bureaux pendant que les hommes vont fouler le sol humain. Elle a dit qu'elle préférait arborer une Deathscythe comme son frère et a tout simplement demandé à être mutée dans un autre pays. Et comme vous connaissez ce proverbe, ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut. Mutation accordée. Depuis, Valentine n'a plus eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec son ancienne élève, Sébastielle, mais il me semble qu'elle travaille dans le même pays que Miss, ou plutôt « Mademoiselle » Penny, en France.

-Ohhh, tu as entendu Clement ? Miss Spock a le même prénom que mon nounours !, se réjouit la jeune fille.

-c'est vrai, ton ours s'appelle comme ça ?, dis cousine !, s'exclama Ciel. Sébastielle, ça me fait penser à mon chien !

-Oui, déclara fièrement Séraphine, comme mère n'a pas voulu m'acheter un animal de compagnie, comme toi, alors j'ai adopté une peluche ! Na !

-Mais tu m'as copié ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu me le montres un jour, au moins ?

Ciel ne put entendre sa réponse. En effet, le croque-mort vint vers lui à une vitesse telle qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, lui souleva le menton d'un ongle noir, et lui souffla, l'air un rien menaçant :

-On me coupe la parole, jeune homme ?

-Pardon, je vous prie de m'excuser, monsieur… Je suis un vilain garçon…, couina le comte en tort.

-Tu me donnes envie de te croquer avec ton air de petit lapin, hihi~ !, s'amusa Undy.

Puis, ne le tenant pas en rigueur, il lui demanda :

-Mon histoire t'a captivée au moins ?

Petit hochement de tête timide.

-Et… Elle t'a fait rire ?

Des cheveux bleus s'agitent sur la tête suivant le mouvement négatif du garçon.

-Oh, ne c'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de t'amuser, mais à toi ! Tu comprendras plus tard, Peter the Rabbit !

Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix familière à Ciel se fit entendre :

-Hey Undy ! C'est vraiment aimable à toi de t'être occupé de nos enfants ! Il est tard, je te libère.

Le couple Phantomhive venait remercier le croque-mort, et s'apprêtait à accompagner les enfants vers leurs parents. Pourtant, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, la jeune Morrigan hésita, puis s'approcha du fossoyeur qui rangeait les dernières chaises malgré l'aide des domestiques. Undertaker attendit qu'elle formule sa question :

-Heum… Monsieur Undy, vous aussi vous avez les yeux des Shinigami, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en êtes un alors, vous aussi ?

Ne sachant pas comment l'intéressé allait lui répondre, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée. Surpris, le Shinigami la dévisagea longuement, ce qui n'arrangeait guère le teint de l'enfant, et lui susurra doucement :

-Exactement~… Mais tu ne le dis à personne, sinon, le Dieu que tu auras offensé le saura et tu t'en repentiras, ma douce… Undy, c'est un surnom ridicule donné par ton oncle Vincent !... Tu peux m'appeler James si tu veux.

Ce disant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa victime en fixant étrangement ses yeux gris. Celle-ci, embarrassée, se déroba au plus vite de son emprise en rejoignant Clement près de la porte. Un petit gloussement démoniaque se fit entendre, puis Undertaker s'adressa à Ciel et à sa cousine non-germaine qui s'apprêtaient à partir :

-Prenez bien soins de vous, mes enfants ! Un de ces jours, nous nous reverrons…

* * *

><p>Eh oui, c'est déjà fini, l'histoire avec Undy ! Ça vous a plu ? J'aurais fait de mon mieux, au moins ! ^^'<p>

Au prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12 : turnout

Coucou tout le monde ! Après cette longue absence pendant laquelle je retrouve peu à peu l'inspiration, voici un nouveau chapitre dans ma petite fic ! Etant donné sa longueur, j'ose espérer que vous pourrez patienter jusqu'au prochain qui ne viendra pas avant la fin de mes contrôles ! Désolée ! ^^'

**Note : je vous conseille, si vous avez le temps, de relire l'histoire pour comprendre cette partie. **

****Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre encore, et bonne lecture ! ****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 : Turnout<span>**

Un homme, il l'était. Une femme, il voulait être. Pas que cette idée le ravissait particulièrement. Pourtant, Deiderich Morrigan était persuadé de ne pas avoir le choix. Pour lui, son rôle de grand Prêtre ne se restreignait pas à exécuter les ordres de son Ange à la lettre, c'est-à-dire tuer ou purifier les impurs, et ne rien commettre d'impur évidemment, mais de se rapprocher, voire de devenir ce qu'il adulait aveuglément : les Anges. Et en attendant qu'Angela revienne pour peut-être le permettre de gravir cet échelon suprême, il tenait à préparer son corps qu'il trouvait déjà à moitié angélique. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à adopter la caractéristique principale de ces demi-dieux : l'hermaphrodisme. Mais il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Le maquillage, le comportement, les robes et douloureux corsets que même sa fichue « fille » Séraphine rechignait à porter, ainsi que le fait de paraitre sous un jour plus « féminin » de temps en temps en public, tout ceci ne le persuadait pas de son évolution de genre, au contraire. Il se sentait simplement plus honteux et désorienté que jamais, comme s'il n'était pas possible ni normal de devenir une femme. Comment se débrouillaient ces êtres inférieurs alors ? N'étaient-ils donc que des appendices incomplets, des sous-hommes à qui il manquait quelque chose mais qui comblaient cette absence par la prétendue appartenance à un autre sexe ?

Ne pouvant réfléchir avec cohérence tant il était saoul, le militaire germano-anglais reprit un autre verre de whisky devant son subordonné qui ne l'empêchait nullement de sombrer un peu plus dans l'alcoolisme. Et pour cause : Rainer Thorsten comprenait que la fin du règne du Prêtre était proche. Celui-ci tombait dans un puits de décadence, de dépression et peu à peu de démence au fur et à mesure qu'il ne savait plus à quel genre il appartenait. Rainer regardait l'amphore humaine remplie d'alcool jusqu'au gosier affalée sur le comptoir : une tête dont la beauté masculine, qu'il avait autrefois jalousée, fanait par l'utilisation outrageuse de cosmétiques corrosifs, un tronc torturé par un corset qui le rendait ridicule, et une robe-… Il ne supportait plus de regarder ce monstre humain et le levait pour partir. C'était sans compter sur deux bras qui le retenaient fougueusement.

-Arschloch, ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi ! , se débattait Rainer avec dégoût.

-Héhé… N-An ! Oh hips ! Je vous aime, Angel-hips ! Pardonnez-meu… Moi… Je vais vous raconter-er, mes péchés, mais accordez-meu-moi votre pardon, bitte !

Rainer, quelque peu décontenancé d'être pris pour sa divinité, se calma. Enfin, il allait lui révéler ce qu'il ne supportait plus de cacher depuis quelques mois…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le travesti sortit laborieusement des limbes du sommeil. Il sentait des milliers de cloches résonner dans sa tête ainsi qu'une odeur fétide mêlée d'alcool, de restes de repas mal digérés mais surtout… Il reconnut cette odeur de sang, de torture, d'abus et de morts, la même que…<p>

-Je ne suis pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais parmi ces impurs ? Au secours ! R-Rainer ?...

-Bien, bien, te voilà enfin réveillé ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, vue la quantité d'alcool que tu as bue hier soir, soupira le susnommé en pointant la flaque nauséabonde que l'estomac de son chef avait rejeté sur le sol de la cellule.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je au Sous-Sol de notre Secte ? Je n'ai rien à faire ici, tu n'as pas le droit de me trahir ! Rainer, je t'ordonne de me libérer de-

Un coup de martinet ravagea son visage désormais saignant. Son cri d'horreur et de douleur déchira le calme mortel de la section des Adultes impurs. Deiderich reprit son souffle en s'éloignant du mieux qu'il put de son ancien subordonné qui avait profité de son état comateux pour le déposséder de son titre « religieux » et pour l'enfermer. Affolé, il regardait partout malgré ses paupières brutalisées et se rendit compte que toutes ses victimes, de la même cellule ou d'autres cages voisines, s'étaient tournées vers lui après avoir reconnu sa voix malgré son apparence androgyne. Elles le regardaient avec une satisfaction démentielle, indescriptible sur le visage. Il comprit qu'enfin il était tombé dans la situation qu'il redoutait le plus : arriver au même point que ces impurs et subir toutes les tortures qu'il avait tant de fois orchestrées avant de les expédier en enfer.

-NONNNN ! Je ne peux pas être puni comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai tant à faire auprès d'Angela, je dois devenir un ange ! LIBERE-MOI RAINER !

-Haha ! Oui bien sûr. Tu crois encore pouvoir devenir un ange après ce que tu as commis ? Tu n'as plus le droit de nous diriger, ni même de vivre avec de tels péchés sur le dos ! En plus de cela, tu nies toujours ton crime ?, questionna le nouveau Prêtre. Et ta fille alors, Séraphine, tu te souviens du bourreau qui l'a souillée quelques années auparavant ? Non ? Eh ben je vais te le dire : c'est TOI ! Oui, toi qui a commis la chose la plus ignoble au monde, que même Nous ne ferons jamais subir aux Enfants Martyrs ! Pour résumer, tu as fait d'elle un monstre, un être plus souillé qu'un Adulte Impur, tu lui as fait connaitre ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir !

-Pas exactement Herr Thorsten. J'étais anxieuse ce jour-là, j'étais alors rentrée plus tôt par précaution, et je l'avais arrêté à temps.

-Vraiment, Frau Morrigan ? Il ne m'a pas tout révélé hier alors, déclara le Prêtre étonné. Mais la volonté y était, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça l'irréparable !

Et il administra de nouveaux coups de martinet à son ancien chef déchu, sous les yeux de son épouse capturée quelques heures plutôt et maintenant enchainée aux barreaux de la cellule. Elle n'osait pas regarder son mari, uniquement parce qu'elle avait une aversion pour les blessures sanglantes mais elle se rassurait en sachant que Dieu avait enfin décidé de le punir de ses crimes. Pourtant, elle continuait à pleurer en silence. Rainer avait enfin réussi à prendre la place de Deiderich en ayant prouvé qu'il avait commis un crime, mais pourquoi diable sa soif de pouvoir l'avait-il amené à vouloir la mort de toute sa famille ? Ne savait-il pas que même ses enfants haïssaient leur père et qu'il était inutile de se prévenir d'une quelconque vengeance de leur part ? A moins que Thorsten souffre de paranoïa ? Des larmes amères baignèrent son visage tiraillé de crainte alors qu'elle pensait à son cadet, Clement, enfermé parmi d'autres enfants martyrs tandis que l'aîné avait fui de justesse avec Séraphine.

-Pourquoi pleurer, ma chère Anne ? Je vous l'avais promis, vous mourrez, bien sûr, mais je tâcherai de rendre votre séjour ici le moins désagréable possible et personne de votre famille, à part votre mari, ne souffrira.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pensez-vous qu'avec ce que vous nous promettez, nous vous considérons toujours comme un « ami » de la famille ?, protesta la susnommée ironique.

Monsieur Thorsten riait de bon cœur.

-Bien sûr, puisque c'est _une mort d'ami_ que je vous fais, à vous et à vos enfants…

-Non, tu ne peux pas tuer Séraphine, elle ne doit pas mourir, elle est dédiée à Angela !

Deiderich abattait la seule carte qu'il avait en main. Au fur et à mesure que son bourreau s'approchait de lui, il s'enfonçait de terreur contre les barreaux encore dégoulinants de son sang, et essayait de le soutenir des yeux alors qu'un œil, déformé par les coups, divergeait vers l'extérieur. Son interlocuteur s'agenouillait à côté de lui et souffla d'un air léger :

-Oh, penses-tu encore la purifier pour lui éviter l'issue inévitable ? Et pourquoi diable ? Crois-tu que je vais la laisser vivre pour un simple mensonge ?

-Dé-détrompes-toi, Rainer… Souviens-toi… Angela se désolait de ne pas trouver _un pantin divin_ qu'elle pourrait manipuler à sa convenance… Même si cela n'est pas indispensable, elle ne refuserait pas d'en recevoir un. Né à une date précise, à une heure précise… Eh bien, ce pantin, ce sera Séraphine… Tu-tu en dis quoi ?

-Oh, je vois. Elle est né le 14 janvier 1870 à 15h48, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça… Et pour que ce futur pantin soit tout à fait efficace, il doit être exécuté le jour de son anniversaire par un des parents-

-Il est hors de question ! Comment oses-tu dire cela !, hurla Anne Morrigan horrifiée. Tu n'as pas planifié de sacrifier ma fille de la sorte ?

-Pourquoi te figures-tu que je l'ai laissée vivre aussi longtemps, pauvre sotte ? Tu me l'avais bien dit à sa naissance, tu faisais cette enfant pour moi… Ainsi je te prends au mot, je vais donc user d'elle comme bon me semble !, siffla son époux, les lèvres difficilement étirées en un rictus sadique.

-Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas de toi comme tu l'as sous-entendu si souvent ! Oui, j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, je sais ce que tu m'avais fait, non, ce que tu nous avais fait, à moi et à t-

-Silence !, coupa Rainer. Je n'ai que faire de vos querelles de ménage ! Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'offrir une poupée à notre chère Ange ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! Mais si tu crois réellement que son destin est divin, à cette petite, qu'elle peut approcher notre chère Angela et travailler à son compte, même inconsciente ou morte, rien ne m'empêche de la mettre un peu à l'épreuve pour vérifier…

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux jours que Conrad avait pris refuge dans une maison délabrée avec sa sœur, n'osant sortir que rarement pour éviter d'être retrouvé par les sectaires qui les recherchaient. Effondré, il ignorait comment s'y prendre pour retrouver et délivrer sa mère qui selon certaines rumeurs restait encore en vie avec Clement. Il savait pourtant qu'ils seraient tués tôt ou tard. Cela n'était qu'une question de jours. Que faire alors ? Tenter coûte que coûte de sauver le reste de sa famille au risque de tous mourir, ou abandonner tout espoir de les revoir et partir vivre dans un autre pays pendant qu'il était encore temps ? Mais les sectaires ne finiraient-ils pas par les retrouver là où ils iront ?<p>

Conrad pleurait au fond de lui-même. Du haut de ses 22ans, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait ni ne savait rien. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'agenouilla sur le sol, désemparé. Sa sœur qui le regardait depuis un moment, les yeux cernés par manque de sommeil, s'approcha alors de lui et le prit dans ses petits bras pour le consoler. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la gravité de la situation, seulement qu'ils avaient visiblement atteint un nouveau stade de malheurs. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient subi à cause de leur père et sa secte n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas avoir pied dans un monde d'horreurs, de folies nouvelles et infinies, que toutes les personnes de sa famille en âge de comprendre sombreront un peu plus dans le désespoir alors que son innocence qu'elle croyait encore garder la protégeait de la douleur. Existera-t-il un jour où elle et les êtres qui lui étaient chers connaitront la paix et le bonheur ? Mais savait-elle vraiment ce qu'était le bonheur, se demandait-t-elle, tandis que son frère caressait ses longs cheveux lisses.

Il aurait voulu suivre les ordres de sa mère et continuer sa vie avec pour seule famille Séraphine. Seulement, il devait tenter la solution ultime : trouver de l'aide, de ses proches, de la police même s'il fallait pour cela sortir de leur refuge, aller aux lieux où guettaient les hommes du nouveau Grand Prêtre et risquer d'être attrapés pour mourir sous les tortures.

Il se leva. Il avait pris sa décision.

-Viens, petite sœur.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à proximité du manoir d'un cousin éloigné mais ils reconnurent deux hommes de M. Thorsten. Conrad commençait alors à patienter jusqu'au départ de l'un d'eux au moins, revolver en main. Séraphine en possédait un également, mais elle n'aurait évidemment pas eu le courage de l'utiliser. A midi, l'un des deux partait sans doute se restaurer. Le jeune Morrigan tentait alors d'entrer chez son cousin, ne se séparant jamais de la main de sa soeur. Un majordome leur ouvrit discrètement la porte puis ils entrèrent demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, comme il s'y attendait au fond de lui-même, son interlocuteur, une fois au courant des évènements, ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une famille dont le père appartenait à la secte la plus redoutée d'Allemagne. Lui et sa sœur durent quitter la demeure le plus rapidement possible et décidèrent de rejoindre le commissariat de Heilingen. Il y connaissait un policier de longue date, et pensait trouver du soutien, ou du moins un peu de protection mais encore une fois on lui refusait toute aide malgré la somme d'argent qu'il présentait à eux. Pourtant, Conrad ne pouvait perdre espoir. L'égoïsme finirait bien par trouver ses limites quelque part ! C'était ainsi que lui et Séraphine s'épuisaient à aller clandestinement de manoirs en demeures jusqu'au jour où ils atterrirent chez un ami proche. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien envisager sans l'accord de son père et leur offrait tous les deux une chambre où se reposer en attendant le retour de ses parents partis rendre visite à un ami.

-Je comprends tout à fait la douloureuse position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, cependant, nous ne pouvons intervenir face à des centaines de sectaires qui vous recherchent sans relâche depuis une semaine.

-Je suis déjà sincèrement reconnaissant que tu daignes nous accueillir chez toi, Karl. Pour ce qui est de ma mère et de mon frère, je pense faire appel à des mercenaires pour les délivrer de là en espérant ne pas intervenir trop tard…, soupira Conrad exténué.

Le seul fait de penser à ce que pouvaient subir le reste de sa famille, en dehors de son tortionnaire de père, le faisait mourir à petit feu. Il ne semblait plus vivre que pour les sauver, tandis que l'air hagard de Séraphine reflétait la crainte de se faire capturer ou d'entendre des nouvelles funestes à tout moment. Pourtant, ils essayaient de fermer les yeux pour trouver un peu de repos.

* * *

><p>Après une sieste, le jeune comte fut réveillé par de vagues discussions venant du salon. Il entendit la voix de son ami, de ses parents rentrés depuis peu, ainsi qu'une autre, celle de leur connaissance sans doute. Patientant encore un moment qui lui parut évidemment long, il tournait en rond dans la pièce et fondait tous ses espoirs sur une aide possible des habitants de ce manoir, sans quoi il devait se risquer à aller encore plus loin chercher de l'aide. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée avec sa petite sœur à protéger et des sectaires à leurs trousses.<p>

-Conrad, puis-je entrer ?

-Je t'en prie Karl, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Son ami pénétra d'une façon étrange dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient baissés et il n'osait pas s'assoir sur la chaise à l'autre côté du lit où somnolait encore la petite fille.

-…

-… Finalement, ils ont refusé eux aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement, commença le garçon. Tu sais Conrad, tu as toujours été là lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide et de soutien, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez et j'aurais aimé te rendre la pareille. Je t'apprécie tellement… Cependant, je te l'ai toujours dit, je ne désobéirai jamais à mes parents, quitte à tu-

Un coup de feu venait de résonner dans le manoir. Puis, un corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Conrad, qui avait dégainé son arme dissimulé dans son manteau, prit ses deux ballots contenant de l'argent, quelques fournitures, et saisit fermement la main de sa petite sœur.

-Presse-toi ! Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite ! Karl nous a trahi, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Sinon, non seulement nous ne pourrons sauver mère et Clement, mais nous nous trouverons là où ils ont été enfermés et tous nos efforts auront été vains !

Dévalant les escaliers, il tirait sur les domestiques qui se présentaient sur leur passage et se dirigeait vers les portes de derrière tandis que les parents hurlaient d'horreur en trouvant leur fils étalé sur le sol de la chambre. Mais bientôt, les Morrigan furent rattrapés par le père et son ami, sans doute un subordonné du nouveau Prêtre qui avait réussi à rallier les habitants de la demeure contre eux. Conrad formait un rempart de protection contre les balles des fusils avec quelques meubles légers qu'il trouvait près de lui pendant que sa sœur avait la lourde tâche de détruire les cadenas qui entravaient leur liberté avec son revolver. Elle réagissait plus efficacement que son frère l'avait prévu malgré sa maladresse, et, les mains tremblantes, fit sauter la dernière chaine. Conrad prit alors sa main et ils coururent vers la forêt pendant que des jurons résonnèrent dans le manoir. Ils avaient réussi de justesse à s'échapper de ce guet-à-pan mais le comte ne savait plus où trouver refuge ni s'il fallait accorder une nouvelle fois sa confiance à quelqu'un pour chercher de l'aide. Que faire, se dit-il alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois assombris par la nuit tombante. Soudain, avant même que sa sœur eut le temps de lui prévenir que d'autres sectaires alertés par les bruits étaient à leur poursuite, une balle vint transpercer la tête de Conrad. S'écroulant sur le sol, il lâcha la main de sa sœur, l'incitant de cette façon à prendre la fuite sans lui. Jetant un regard vers son frère, le sang de Séraphine ne fit qu'un tour. Pourtant, elle restait silencieuse, ne se retournait plus et continuait seule à se faufiler entre les arbres. Elle avait compris et jamais ne regardait en arrière, comme lui avait maintes fois recommandé son frère au cas où il perdrait la vie.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour m'encourager peut-être ? J'écrirais plus vite, qui sait ? ^^ A bientôt !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 : diving in hell

Bonjour mes lecteurs(rices) !

Réponse à celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review utile car encourageante :

**Twilight-and-BlackButler : **Tu n'es pas venue depuis un bout de temps ? Normal, faudrait peut-être que la propriétaire des lieux le fasse aussi xD. Ravie que mon style d'écriture et mon histoire te plaisent ! Mais oui, n'attends pas grand-chose de ma part pour ramener une bonne ambiance sur mon territoire (?) même si je voulais un début sympa mdr ! Tu veux tout relire et reviewer ? Ben courage ma chère ! Mais j'attends tes autres commentaires alors... ;-P

**Tiny Gargantua :** (j'espère qu'elle va se reconnaitre quand même... XDD) Nan on ne rit pas d'un auteur qu'on lit ! Sinon, effectivement, il ne publie pas pendant des mois ! Enfin, ça doit faire un mois et demi seulement en fait... Pour le cocktail : mais puisqu'apparemment tu aimes ça, vais ptet continuer encore un peu niahah xD. Ahh, tu crois que ces victimes ne pourront pas mieux satisfaire leur vengeance ? Mon petit doigt me dit le- shuuuutt. ensuite, c'est vrai ce que tu dis ! Mais je ne suis pas au courant de leurs promesses moi par contre. Beaucoup anéantis ? Peut-être plus qu'on ne le pense...

**Edit : Le chapitre est enfin complet ^^. **Il reste court, mais je vais être très occupée pendant un moment, ainsi je fais appel à votre plus profonde clémence pour me laisser publier plus tard les autres chapitres sur lequel mon imagination tourne à plein régime xD.

**Et à mes revieweuses :** je vous répondrai à la prochaine partie, mais je me demande si vous avez compris la fin de la première version de ce chapitre... xD

La revenante que je suis espère en tout cas qu'elle ne vous laissera pas indifférent(e) ! (Re)bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 : Diving in hell<span>**

"Non. Dieu n'existe pas. Ni lui, ni le paradis, ni l'enfer. _Surtout pas _l'enfer."

Tandis que les dernières personnes encore présentes dans la rue se pressaient de rentrer chez elles au chaud, un amas de draps au coin d'une impasse fixait le lac gelé en frissonnant. Le nez rougi, les pieds baignant dans des chaussures remplies de neige fondue suite au mauvais temps de l'après-midi, Séraphine attendait patiemment que la grande aiguille rejoignit sa petite sœur placée sur le nombre 12 de l'horloge de l'église.

Enfin.

C'est l'heure, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle retira ce qui lui constituait de barrière contre le douloureux froid de l'hiver, sauf la dernière épaisseur. Elle sentit tout de suite la différence et dut réprimer un éternuement bruyant. Personne ne devait la repérer, se rappelait-elle encore une fois. Après avoir fermement attaché un lourd ballot à son bras, elle se leva. Pour retrouver aussitôt la même position qu'elle avait prise pendant toute la journée. Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! Le moment était vraiment mal venu d'avoir les fourmis dans les jambes ! Au moins, sa chute fut amortie par le tas de tissus abandonnés d'une propreté douteuse mais que d'autres enfants errants se seraient empressés de les lui voler. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait résister plus de deux jours dans la rue au froid qui sévissait en Allemagne depuis un mois. Séraphine caressa une dernière fois ces loques ô combien salvatrices, agréables et réconfortantes. Mais elle chassa ce dernier mot de la tête. Non, pas ces mots-là. Ils lui rappelaient si vivement ce qu'elle cherchait à refouler. Cette balle qui traversait la tête de l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Ce corps si fort et vivant qui s'effondrait tel un arbre coupé sur le sol. Et ces paroles qui croyaient l'aider à se sauver alors qu'il l'avait abandonné.

"Non, ne pleure pas ma Séraphine, mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète plus." Elle redoublait d'effort et enfin se tint sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle marchait discrètement, le revolver de son défunt frère à la main libre. Vigilante, elle scrutait dans les ténèbres comme si elle tentait de fuir après avoir commis un meurtre. Mais elle se voyait pas grand-chose avec le vent qui balayait violemment ses couettes. Au moins, personne ne la verrait de loin non plus. Chaque pas l'éloignait un peu plus de son lieu de refuge. Elle sentait la terreur l'envahir peu à peu. Elle fut étonnée de se rendre compte à quel point l'hiver pouvait l'attrister. Il semblait incarner la solitude et le mal-être. Mais la fillette ne sut encore placer un mot sur ses sensations. Peu importe les interrogations qui se bousculaient constamment dans sa tête qui ne pouvait se rattacher à aucun sentiment agréable pour retrouver un peu d'apaisement. Elle l'avait décidé. Elle le ferait. Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle atteindrait son but, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas la meilleure solution qu'elle pouvait choisir. Que penserait sa mère de tout ça ? L'aurait-elle haï pour son manque de courage, l'aurait-elle forcée à recommencer une nouvelle vie en Grande-Bretagne ? Sûrement. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et non, elle n'était pas si lâche. Car il fallait du courage pour arriver jusqu'au bout. Et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Pas même ces maudits sectaires qui la traquaient. Tout en fredonnant un air apaisant pour calmer les larmes qui perlaient à nouveau dans ses yeux, mademoiselle Morrigan avança avec prudence sur le lac gelé. Puis elle s'arrêta.

Quelque chose semblait la chiffonner depuis un moment. Elle avait l'impression que… Non. Son ballot était solidement attaché à son poignet. Il pesait son poids, mais il fallait bien ça. Elle se sentit bien mieux alors. Comme libérée d'un lourd boulet qui l'entrainait vers des peines abyssales. Oh oui, elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait mais elle se convainquit qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus mal maintenant. Un semblant d'espoir suivi de quelques prémices de la curiosité germait même dans sa tête. Elle aurait presque pu sourire, si la situation n'était pas aussi sinistre. Séraphine prit une dernière expiration et fit céder la mince couche de glace d'un bond décidé. Tous les doutes qui lui traversaient l'esprit s'évanouir alors. Tous sauf un : _pourvu que l'enfer n'existe pas_.

* * *

><p>- Alors ça ! Tu vois la ptite Morrigan, Jo ?<p>

- Elle est en train de se tuer ! J'en crois pas mes yeux !

Deux hommes restés adossés contre un arbre avaient observé la fillette depuis le moment où elle avait quitté sa cachette. Comme d'autres camarades, ils l'avaient cherchée partout, mais sa discrétion et son habilité hors norme avait eu raison d'eux. Alors, ils avaient commencé à perdre espoir et envisageaient de rentrer à la secte en n'ignorant pas que Herr Rainer allait les torturer. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils eurent reconnu cette peste en train de se diriger vers le lac récemment gelé sans objectif précis, ils décidèrent, sans doute par vice, de l'attendre traverser et commencer à s'y noyer avant de la retirer de l'eau. Car leur chef les avaient prévenu : il la voulait vivante et lucide. Leur volonté de la faire mijoter dans l'eau glacée ne pouvait mieux marcher pourtant, puisqu'elle avait elle-même décidé d'y plonger.

- Scheisse ! On n'aurait pas dû jouer avec elle comme ça ! Allez, il faut la sortir de là !

- T'en fais pas mon frère, elle va remonter à la surface et vite s'agripper aux plaques de glace qui flottent sur l'eau !

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au début, des bulles remontèrent à la surface qui était troublée par les mouvements instinctifs de Séraphine pour survivre. Puis, en quelques secondes, elle coula.

Peut-être trop vite.

-Nonnnnn ! Dépêche-toi Christian ! On la perd ! Le lac est profond !

- Mais Jo, ferme-là ! Je vais la chercher et toi brise la glace pour qu'on puisse remonter !

Lorsque Christian, frissonnant de tout son être, réussit à saisir le bras de celle qu'il avait tant de fois juré de dépecer lorsqu'il la retrouverait, il remontait à la surface de l'eau sombre. Son ami l'aidait à sortir Séraphine du lac et ensemble, ils s'effondraient sur la berge. Jo tremblait quand il voulut tâter le pouls de l'enfant.

- Oh sainte Angela soit louée, cette peste est vivante ! Elle a coulé drôlement vite, mais elle n'a rien…, souffla-t-il, soulagé.

Il s'approcha un peu mieux d'elle et vit un ballot accroché à son bras. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir comme souvenirs précieux que l'enfant voulut garder avec elle dans ce qu'elle pensait être son dernier voyage, il l'ouvrit. Pour ne trouver que des cailloux. Effaré, il tourna les yeux vers son interlocuteur qui claquait toujours des dents :

- La petite impure… Dire qu'elle s'est même lestée pour mieux mourir…

- Quoi, c'était un lest ? Voilà pourquoi elle a plongé… plongé… Bon sang elle n'aurait pas fait ça, elle aurait pu se débattre correctement et SURTOUT, j'aurais pas eu à la chercher aussi PROFONDEMENT ! A ce rythme-là, c'est moi qui vais crever comme un lépreux !

Mais son camarade, craignant que ses vociférations ne réveille quelqu'un au loin, lui intima le silence. Silence qui se prolongeait et devenait inconfortable.

- Je pensais avoir tout vu avec cet hérétique de Morrigan, mais sa fille vient de nous prouver le contraire...

- Tel père, telle fille ?, s'enquit Christian, aussi pensif que son ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut vraiment le vouloir, mais vraiment, pour se noyer avec un poids. Au moins, elle ne tue personne d'autre. C'est peut-être mieux. Ou pire.

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par les toux de l'intéressée. De l'eau coulait à flot de sa bouche mais ils ne la laissèrent pas faire un autre mouvement. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, Jo sortit un flacon de sa poche de veste, en imbiba un chiffon et le plaqua sur son visage. Séraphine retourna aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Que va t-il se passer ensuite ? Oui, il n'y a que moi qui le sache. Je sais, c'est horrible xDD, mais supportable ;-]...<p> 


End file.
